El Titán del Infinito (Bioshock x DXD)
by Biocry
Summary: Ophis no esperaba en absoluto que el mundo humano fuera tan interesante... Mucho menos esperaba que una ciudad bajo el agua la hiciera sentir mas en casa que su hogar silencioso. Tampoco imaginaba que un sujeto de metal le pareciera tan bondadoso con intentar protegerla.
1. Bienvenida a Rapture, pequeña

**1980 - Océano Atlántico.**

El mar se mecía suavemente con la brisa del viento, las olas cubrían todo el misterioso y actualmente desconocido territorio del planeta Tierra. Todo esto podía visualizarse por la luz que la luna generaba sobre este lugar.

Caminando en el agua, como si fuese un piso lustrado en el comedor de alguna casa, una joven pequeña de atuendos oscuros se hallaba caminando a saltitos, deslizándose o incluso flotando sobre ella.

\- Esto se asemeja a mí hogar...

Su suave y hermosa voz desapareció con su simpleza ante la brisa y continuó su viaje a un destino indeterminado.

Recientemente, un enorme dragón Rojo invadió su hogar, "robándole" lo que por derecho era suyo. Tras un intensivo intento de recuperarlo, la bestia de gran potencial ni se inmutó con sus ataques y prosiguió su viaje, fastidiandola por completo. Ante esto, se dirigió al mundo humano y comenzó a buscar un lugar para calmarse e idear un plan para recuperar su hogar.

Andaba tan a gusto, que no esperaba para nada estar apunto de caer por un tropiezo con algún objeto de ahí...

La pregunta es ¿Qué clase de objetos podría haber en medio del Océano Pacífico?

Antes de caer, comenzó a rodar en el aire, flotando en el alrededor. Ahí lo notó, una especie de enorme torre se podía notar por debajo del agua, siendo la punta lo único sobresaliente.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué clase de torre humana puede llegar a construirse en el océano?

Por pura curiosidad, comenzó a sumergirse, notando que eso no era una torre, más bien un faro, puesto que en el fondo se hallaba una luz destellante. Probablemente, la otra mitad del faro quedó bajo el agua.

Comenzó a aproximarse, sin siquiera mover sus brazos y piernas para nadar. No era sorprendente si contamos con su sobrehumana capacidad respiratoria ahora mismo.

\- ¿Eso es...?

Mientras más se acercaba a la luz, notaba que no se trataba del faro... Si no de una extraña colonia, ya bastante deteriorada.

\- Creí que Atlantis había caído cuando Midgarstorm estornudó.

Comenzó a aproximarse, intrigandose por la tecnología que poseía el lugar. Tenía carteles de publicidad muy antiguos, similares a años ochentosos, sistemas de transporte nunca vistos, sistemas de energía hidroeléctricos...

\- Esto es muy anticuado. Este lugar no es Atlantis.

Avanzando por las ruinas, la joven notó unos destellos de luz blanca y se aproximó a un edificio cerca de caer en pedazos.

Una criatura en traje de buzo algo raro, avanzaba por un pasillo con 4 niñas colgadas de su espalda. Parece que intentaba moverse rápido, ya que las niñas hablaban y señalaban a sus espaldas. Él volteaba varias veces para disparar una escopeta, lo que causaba los destellos.

\- No puedo oír. Debe haber una forma de entrar.

Se alejó inmediatamente y comenzó a buscar una entrada o algo que pudiera servir como guía.

Entrada. Unas compuertas se abrieron en un sector bajo del edificio. De él, otro ser en traje de buzo, con una forma diferente al del ventanal, comenzó a avanzar al exterior. A toda velocidad, la joven logró acceder sin llamar la atención de la criatura, y antes de que se cerraran las compuertas.

\- Bien, ¿Y ahora qué?

Palanca. Inclinó una palanca hacia otro lado, notando que el agua comenzaba a ser succionada, y por lo visto, devuelta a su respectivo territorio.

Una compuerta frente a ella hizo un ruido bastante incómodo y soltó algunas chispas, antes de abrirse. Al cruzar con lentitud, pudo comprobar que no había nadie y que se hallaba en una especie de vestuario. No tuvo que escurrirse el cabello siquiera, puesto que no tenía ninguna gota de agua encima.

Comenzó a avanzar, intrigada por investigar el edificio, que tenía bastantes cosas. Tomó una barra dulce de un locker abierto y la ingirió sin temor.

\- Esto es industrial. Si no es Atlantis, ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Por aquí, Big Daddy. ¡Ya llegan los hombres malos!

Se escondió en un rincón, notando que el suelo comenzaba a retumbar, y la abominable criatura de antes se aproximaba al área.

\- ¡TE TENGO!

La joven recibió un golpe sorpresivo que la hizo caer. Su mano tomó un aura violeta, apunto de defenderse.

\- Vaya, vaya. Una niña como tú no debería estar lejos de su Big Daddy... ¿Eh? ¿No tienes Adam? ¿Eres una falla? ¡Entonces no me sirves!

El "hombre" era extremadamente largo; era clavo; su piel estaba pintada del color de la pared y tenía llagas, huecos, arrugas y resequedad; sus manos, con dedos largos, sostenían ganchos para carne.

Antes de que ella atacara, el delgado gigante apareció y arremetió contra el fenómeno. Lo incrustó contra la pared, alterandolo.

\- ¡M-Maldito! ¡Espera! ¡PERD-!

No lo dejo terminar ya que comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente contra la pared, hasta sacar un taladro del hueco de uno de sus manos, con el que lo perforó contra la pared, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y agonía.

\- ¡Señor Pompas manda!

\- ¡Nadie se mete con él!

\- ¡Él es igual de fuerte que Hércules!

Unas pequeñas se acercaron a él, admirando al gigante y alabándolo. Era macabro si pensamos que había sangre y tripas por todas partes.

El ser tenía un traje parecido a una armadura y a uno de buzo; de su espalda colgaba una especie de canasto cerrado en bóveda, parece que había más niñas allí, ya que una más se había asomado de las 3 presentes.

Él ser volteó, mirando a la pequeña de frente. Está se mostró más alerta ante un ataque al notarlo acercarse. Sin embargo, desistió al notar que se arrodillaba frente a ella y estiraba su mano en señal de ayuda, cosa que la hizo dudar notablemente.

\- ¿Son tus amigas?

Ella quería confirmar si podía confiar en él. Después de todo, no importa el mundo en donde estés, la confianza se gana con tus actos. Este había sido uno bastante raro.

Él comprendió y negó con el dedo. 2 pequeñas se acercaron al cuerpo sin vida del ser y comenzaron a apuñalarlo con unas especies de agujas que extraían una brillosa sangre.

\- Él es nuestro papá. ¡El Señor Pompas!

Las niñas comenzaron a aplaudir y a hacer gestos de adulación, que evidentemente avergonzaban al titán de metal que se acarició la nuca, incómodo.

Ella entonces se acomodó y levantó por su cuenta, rechazando al ser. Esto provocó que las jóvenes apuñalaran al ser con más odio, evidentemente ofendidas por el acto.

\- Rechazó al Señor Pompas. ¡Mala hermana!

Todas asintieron, pero él las detuvo con la mano, dejando que la joven se alejara sin interferencias.

\- Gracias, pero no soy tan débil como me veo.

Ignorando el odio de las demás niñas, se alejó, explorando el lugar. Estás mostraron su repudio zumbando los labios con la lengua fuera, y él solo negó soltando un sonoro ruido, similar a una risa.

Ruido. Tomando a las jóvenes, estás se adentraron a la caja. Los malos se aproximaban, y él debería pelear ante la presencia cercana.

Su taladro comenzó a adelgazar hasta que pudo adentrarse al traje, dejando ver una mano con el guante.

\- ¡Andando, Señor Pompas! ¡Ahí vienen!

La pequeña exploradora se detuvo y miró al ser, este sacaba una especie de cañón raro de su pequeño soporte en la espalda y comenzaba a disparar a las paredes, plantando cosas en estas.

\- ¡Ya llegan! ¡GHU!

Bruscamente, la criatura la resguardó en la caja, y cambio la munición del cañón. Soltó un quejido de molestia al oír risas macabras a lo lejos. Ya llegaban.

\- Una pelea. Será entretenido verla.

La joven sonreía vagamente, sentada en el techo de un local de comida y meciendo sus piernas de un lado a otro. El sujeto hizo un gesto de que ella viniera con él, desesperado, pero ella lo ignoró, generando un quejido de agotamiento en él.

\- ¡No deberías insistir, Señor Pompas! ¡Ella no merece tu seguridad!

Volvió a cerrar la caja al notar que una se asomó para contestar. Soltó un quejido de regaño en respuesta a su acto.

\- ¡AHÍ ES-!

El sujeto que gritó eso murió instantáneamente al recibir un disparo a manos de la trampa de la pared.

\- Ya llegaron... Suerte, "Hércules".

Evitando las trampas, algunos comenzaron a ir hacia él. Tomó a uno del cuello, perforándole el vientre de un potente disparo de lo que parecía ser una munición distinta de su pistola de remaches. Otro se coló atrás, intentando atacar a las niñas, pero fue sorprendido con una aguja en el ojo, regalo de una. Él lo agarró de la cabeza y comenzó a destrozarle el rostro a golpes. Como si su furia fuera capaz de desatarse por un simple intento de asalto a sus niñas.

\- ¡MIAAAA-!

El ser fue desvanecido en ceniza con un suave movimiento de la mano de la muchacha que observaba el enfrentamiento. Estaba bastante sorprendida por el salvaje potencial de la criatura que defendía la caja a como dé lugar.

Descarga. Todos delante de él se electrocutaron inesperadamente. Su mano derecha tenía rayos azules, y comenzó a lanzarlos contra cada ser que veía. Lanzó uno contra ella, matando a uno de esos seres que estaba acercándose por un rincón cercano, y que quedó colgando en un poste, dando espasmos.

\- Increíble percepción para ser alguien lento. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Yo no soy débil. Puedo defenderme.

De veinte enemigos, 13 fueron terriblemente desmembrados. El resto temía acercarse.

Guardó el cañón, vacío de munición, y tomó una especie de escopeta recortada.

\- ¡ESE DESGRACIA-

La cabeza de uno fue destruida de un repentino disparo.

Retrocediendo lentamente, comenzó a disparar dócilmente, derribando a cada desgraciado que osaba tocar a sus pequeñas hijas. Su traje tenía agujeros de disparos, abolladuras y cortes. Sangre podía verse salir de al menos unos 3 agujeros. La caja estaba reforzada de solapas de titanio, no sería fácil destruirla.

La niña desconocida había desaparecido, esperaba que estuviese a salvo o si no les haría pagar que le hicieran algo.

Los disparos de la escopeta se habían acabado, por lo que la arrojó y terminó de gastar el revólver, que en minutos cayó. Sacó una ametralladora desde su brazo mecánico y comenzó a disparar sin parar de trotar.

Los rayos de su mano desaparecieron, y de un chasquido, flamas verdes aparecieron. Eso sorprendió a la joven que lo seguía por los techos, ya que no notó ningún tipo de magia.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? No usa magia.

Terminando la capacidad de munición, las opciones del "Big Daddy" se hacían más y más escasas. Activó su taladro y se lanzó contra una pared, atravezandola. Estaba agotado pero debía continuar. Debía proteger a sus hijas...

La pequeña exploradora se distrajo levemente para leer un cartel, soltando una risa irónica.

"Ni dioses, ni reyes, solo hombres" - Andrew Ryan.

\- Suena irónico... Andrew Ryan. Aquí hay un Dios, y no hizo este desastre.

La criatura acabó con el último, totalmente destrozado. Cayó en el suelo, exhausto y malherido.

El ser retiró la caja inmediatamente, y la abrió tras apoyarse en una pared. Las niñas se asomaron, preocupadas. Él las acarició y señaló sus agujas.

\- ¡Señor Pompas! ¡Ahí te ayudamos!

Las niñas se turnaron, clavándole la aguja en una especie de pequeño agujero en el pecho, soltando el líquido que parece que recolectaban. En cuanto acabaron, él se levantó como si nada y volvió a acomodarse para continuar. La joven seguía sorprendida, puesto que esto no era magia seguramente.

\- Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Al ver a la joven arriba, el ser alzó su brazo y apunto a que lo acompañará. Ella volvió a rechazarlo, haciéndolo soltar otro quejido, exhausto.

\- Contéstame.

El ser miró a sus alrededores, notando un cártel publicitario que mostraba a un gigante de otro tipo. Lo señaló inmediatamente, arrancó de la pared y se lo extendió a la niña.

**"Big** **Daddys: La solución a los problemas"**

**"¿Problemas con Splicers? Big** **Daddy es la solución.**

La joven lo miró a él; luego a la imagen. No había ningún parecido entre ambos. Uno tenía un ser gordo con muchas "lámparas" en el "rostro"; el otro era un idiota que no respondía preguntas. Su armadura era de un buzo de unos 2 metros y se veía mas humano.

\- Eso no responde nada.

Este se mostró frustrado por las fallas de comprensión. Su rostro tenía una enorme "lámpara" y 6, aún más pequeñas, en la frente, por lo que se puede ver como se dió un golpe en el protector frontal de esta, haciendo un facepalm... O eso creyó ella.

Hizo un gesto de seguimiento, haciendo que está comenzara a seguirlo desde los techos.

El camino era corto. La joven y la criatura avanzaban por lo que parecían ser barrios pobres, de muy deplorable y triste aspecto.

Aterrador era un término bastante complejo para eso. El lugar tenía cadáveres por todas partes. Niños, ancianos, adultos. Todos estaban muertos y hasta en un estado de putrefacción absoluta. Ambos avanzaban como si esos cadáveres no fuesen nada más que parte del ambiente.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Mientras caminaban, el sujeto apuntó a una de los grandes ventanales de vidrio. En ella se podía apreciar un enorme destrozo a causa de una explosión, pero lo que más se deslumbraba era un cartel que chispeaba continuamente por el contacto con el agua.

**"1958 New** **Year's Eve Riots"**

Con ese cartel, la joven comprendió que el sujeto hablaba inglés. Sin embargo, se hallaban muy lejos de algún lugar que la humanidad conociera.

\- Vivían escondidos. Interesante.

Al llegar a una especie de jardín de infantes, la joven exploradora se mostró intrigada ya que la entrada se hallaba cubierta de armas y dispositivos que desconocía. El sujeto aparentemente notó esto y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Poco tiempo de diferencia hubo para notar los alrededores. La pequeña exploradora, Ophis, se mostró genuinamente sorprendida al ver el lugar. El sector entero estaba lleno de niñas, como una pares. Todas estaban asustadas, se mostraban nerviosas. Sin embargo, al ver al titán de acero, se acercaron y lo abrazaron con afecto.

\- ¡Señor Pompas! ¡Estábamos preocupadas!

Él las aceptó con un cariño fraternal latente de su ser. Como si entendiera lo que las niñas habían estado sufriendo solas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Otra hermana?

Ophis volaba sobre las niñas que la veían como a una divinidad. A decir verdad, no estaban lejos de creerlo.

\- ¡Zeta! ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto de una pieza! ¡Ven a la sala de profesores para reparar tus daños! ¡¿Cuántas has traído?!

El sujeto abrió la escotilla de la caja, dejando libres a las pequeñas niñas que no dudaron en salir aliviadas. Sin embargo, las cuatro veían con enojo a la muchacha de traje morado.

\- ¡Hermana mala!

\- ¿Hmm? No soy su hermana...

Ella no les prestó mucha atención, puesto que prestaba atención a la charla del robot y la voz del comunicador de un monitor.

\- ¡Cuatro! ¡Espléndido, Zeta! ¡Muy buen trabajo! Si seguimos así, lograremos rescatarlas a todas antes de que esta porquería colapse... Ya no puedo pedirle a Jack que vele por ellas. Su estado físico no lo permite... Una lástima que Delta haya muerto luego de salvar a su hija. La desgraciada de Lamb sigue aquí y seguirá asaltando toda ciudad si con ello consigue deshacerse de ti y de mí.

La mujer tenía un aspecto algo deteriorado. Aparentemente, ella ya era una mujer de tercera edad que no paraba de fumar y que el significado de peinarse no existía en su vocabulario.

\- Veo que no me he equivocado al perfeccionar los experimentos de Suchong. Eres realmente la mejor versión de los Big Daddys que la ciudad ha tenido. La unidad Zeta, la última esperanza para estas niñas... Marca la fecha, hija. Esto es conmemorativo.

\- Sí, abuela Tenembaum. Buen trabajo, Zeta. Mandaré una unidad para retirar a las niñas pronto. Por ahora, sigue resistiendo.

El sujeto asintió sin dudar del pedido. Lo haría todo por mantener a las niñas a salvo.

Alarmas. Sirenas rojas comenzaron a sonar por todas partes.

\- ¡Se acercan! ¡Zeta, protege la guardería!

Ni siquiera tuvo que ordenarle eso, ya que el agotado y débil titán tomó sus armas y se enlistó para la batalla. Ophis, notando el estado de la criatura, aseguraba que perdería.

\- Hmm... Esto es interesante.

Ella se acercó a las pantallas, notando como las camaras mostraban que las torretas no podían detener al ejército de sujetos que se aproximaba al edificio.

\- ¿Las buscan a ellas? ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño a unos simples cachorros?

La curiosa se sentó en un asiento, notando las miles de teclas de las pantallas. Tenembaum y su asistente se preocuparon al ver esto.

\- Pequeña, mantente lejos de ahí. Zeta volverá en un rato. Procura estar a salvo con tus hermanas...

\- No son mis hermanas. Siquiera se quién es ese.

Silencio. La anciana y la adolescente apenas podían creer lo que veían y oían.

\- ¿Acabas de decir algo razonable? ¿Quién rayos eres tú, mocosa?

\- Responderé eso sí me dices que ocurrió aquí y por qué ese gigante me protegió, aún cuando puedo hacerlo por mi misma, de esos humanos raros.

El par se vió para luego observar a la niña con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo. Dime, pequeña, ¿Qué ocurre cuando te cansas de que el mundo sea simplemente algo tan poco capaz de mantener una moral y permitirle a cualquiera hacer lo que quiera?

Esa pregunta inició un enfrentamiento de dudas en la pequeña ser que apenas notaba como por el monitor el titán se preparaba para afrontar al ejército.

\- Fácil. Lo destruyo todo.

\- Si fuera tan fácil, mocosa... Andrew Ryan hubiera querido decir lo mismo que dijiste si hubiera podido. Lastima que se le ocurrió hacer una ciudad enorme bajo del mar para poder aislarse a él y a su gente de la diferencia de ideales...

\- "Ni dioses, ni reyes... Solo hombres".

\- Oh, viste sus carteles por la ciudad, ¿Eh? Sí, alejó a la iglesia, a sus creyentes, a los supuestos "parásitos" de su utopía. Pero no pudo detener algo... No pudo detener a los rebeldes...

Ella observaba al titán enfrentar a las criaturas, mientras varios televisores le mostraban partes de la historia de Rapture.

\- Rapture era digna, espléndida y prometedora... Todo fue así, hasta que nosotros y "él" cambiamos las cosas para mal...

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Los televisores mostraron una especie de larva de mar, así como también notó a un sujeto sano que dirigía a unos pescadores.

\- Nosotros descubrimos el "Adam". "Él" descubrió como debilitar la ciudad para tenerla a sus pies. Se llamaba Fontaine. Era un desgraciado que había logrado entrar a la ciudad gracias a continuas estafas y a su servicio de pescadería. Era un anarquista disfrazado de pescado y mucha codicia.

\- Explica todo eso, humana.

La mujer ni intentó replicarle sobre como la llamaba, comprendiendo que esta pequeña quizás había desarrollado un traumatismo severo que reacomodó su cerebro tras tanto sufrimiento brindado por Lamb en el pasado, ligeramente suficiente como para ser consciente de su alrededor, pero incapaz de entender que era.

\- El Adam es una babosa que habíamos hallado aquí. Su sangre, así como viscosidad, permitieron el implemento de la "vida eterna" modificando el ADN humano. El genoma se modifica con dolor, pero su reestructuración permite mejoras increíbles. Hubo un joven una vez que se había convertido de niño a adulto en solo meses. Crecimiento acelerado. Sin embargo, no pensábamos en las consecuencias del descubrimiento. El Adam es inyectable y altamente adictivo si el sujeto que que la consume es débil psicológicamente o físicamente. La juventud dura cada vez menos ante las dosis, por lo que, aquellos que no podían tener suficiente, perdían la cabeza con rapidez. Enloquecían y los efectos colaterales se duplicaban. Los llamamos Splicers. Es lo que Zeta enfrenta para mantenerlas a todas a salvo.

\- ¿Por qué las quieres asesinar?

\- Es mi culpa. Cuando comencé a desarrollar un sistema de obtención de Adam, Andrew Ryan me recordó que los cadáveres aun conservan propiedades transgénicas que les permiten almacenar Adam dentro de sus estómagos hasta ser extraídas, dolorosamente, hasta la muerte. Para protegerlas de las amenazas hostiles, Suchong, un científico chino idiota, creó a los Big Daddys. Estos eran antiguos prisioneros o traidores a los que se les lavaba el cerebro y se los preparaba para proteger a las niñas. Fui una desalmada insensible al condenarlas así y me arrepiento por ello. Es por eso que Jack, Delta y demás sujetos de prueba de Big Daddys me han estado ayudando en el paso del tiempo para poder detener a los desgraciados y desgraciadas que siguen haciendo que mi trabajo sea reanudado. Ya no quiero eso, pequeña... Es por eso que Zeta será quizás nuestra única esperanza para protegerlas. Todas ustedes son niñas inocentes. Merecen un futuro mejor que estar sucumbiendo al silencio destructivo de estas instalaciones. Tus hermanas han logrado sobrevivir gracias a él...

\- No son mis hermanas. No soy una de ellas.

\- Comprendo. No te enojes por eso. Todas son diferentes. Sin embargo, Zeta las protege por igual. Velará y amará a todas por igual. Él anhela mantenerlas a salvo. Yo solo lo ayudo como puedo...

\- Es extraño. No tiene ningún olor encima, siquiera despide aura.

\- Los Big Daddys ya no son humanos. Bueno, Zeta es lo mas parecido a uno, pero ya no lo son. Le he removido el protocolo de feromonas que siempre se usó y se ha reforzado sus emociones más humanas. La supervivencia y el heroísmo. Eso era lo que destacaba de él antes de terminar en prisión...

\- ¿Por qué lo encarcelaron?

\- Él protegió a muchas Little Sisters de amenazas varias al ser humano, ya que anhelaba ayudarlas por darle lástima. Sin embargo, sobrevivía en el bajo mundo al ser un carroñero. Es decir, aprovechaba de lo que encontraba de los cadáveres. Eso es pena capital. Él fue condenado a ser un Big Daddy por ello en cuanto lo atraparon. Su nombre era Issē Hyōdō. Japonés. Abandonó a su familia y entró a la ciudad como pescador. Trabajaba para Fontaine y se sumó a la revolución engañosa de Atlas, es decir, Fontaine disfrazado de revolucionario, y logró perjudicar varios intentos de conversión de Little Sisters.

\- Que crueles que son los humanos...

\- Supongo que en eso tienes toda la razón pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamó, Zeta?

\- Me llamo Ophis.

\- Oh, esperaba algo más... Común.

La cámara mostró algo que sorprendió a la niña. Zeta había caído al suelo, sentado, contra la puerta, agotado y muy desmoronado físicamente.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ZETA, ARRIBA! ¡TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE!

\- Iré por él...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESPERA, NIÑA! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Poco le sirvió seguir discutiendo cuando se sorprendió al verla volar hacia la salida.

...

Sangre, balas y mucha destrucción. El área estaba casi desmoronada luego de que Zeta se enfrentara a un ejército de Splicers que arremetieron contra él sin parar. Entonces, agotado y sin fuerzas, veía como la última tanda se acercaba con lentitud, como si gozara de la situación. Con lentitud, el titán de acero recogió un revólver y comenzó a disparar, logrando darle a uno, dos y tre-.

Explosión. Los Splicers que él disparaba volaron en pedazos, lejos de su estancia. Miró el cañón del arma, incapaz de creer semejante destrucción.

\- **Aléjense de él... o sufrirán.**

Alzándose con fina delicadeza y deleite, ella avanzó sobrevolando lentamente sobre el Big Daddy, que apenas podía creer que ella pudiera hacer algo así.

\- ¡Una niña voló sobre él y está disparando con un rayo láser!

\- ¡Atáquenla! ¡No dejen que nos detenga!

\- ¡Hemos esperado muchos años por esto! ¡No nos detendrá una niña con algún plásmido desconocido!

\- **¿Plásmido? Yo no tengo nada de eso. Yo tengo mi poder.**

Inmediatamente, un ataque desolador arrasó el corredor en el que las criaturas estaban, volándolas hacia alguna parte.

Las criaturas supervivientes, testigos del inmenso poder de la menor, comenzaron a huir ante su asedio. Mientras que la criatura seguía estática, presenciando aquella capacidad sin más especulación.

Finalmente, ella se dió vuelta, sobrevolando frente a él, para extender su blanca, pequeña y delicada mano para ayudarlo.

\- Arriba. Vendrán pronto y tenemos que repararte.

El robot no dudó y tomó su mano con cuidado, levantándose con esfuerzo, sin problemas aparentes gracias a la estabilización que la fuerza de ella causaba.

Al lograr levantarse, un cúmulo de sangre estalló por un costado, mostrándose en la barra roja de la espalda de él que su reserva de vida estaba casi al límite.

\- Yo no puedo hacer lo que hacen ellas, pero esto puede servir.

Inmediatamente, ella tocó con su dedo un agujero del traje, sintiendo la carne tierna de su ser, despidiendo una especie de aura morada.

La barra roja comenzó a crecer nuevamente, ella pudo notar que él se recomponía fácilmente, notando que la barra azul a su lado no se modificaba.

\- ¿Por qué no se eleva esa?

No pudo preguntar más cuando notó que este se inyectó una especie de aguja azúl, de donde se inyectó algo, ella lo detuvo tarde, alejándole el pedazo de cristal vacío lejos.

\- No. Eso te hará daño... ¿Eh?

Él le apuntó a su espalda, por lo que ella observó la barra azúl, notando que crecía lentamente.

\- ¿Eso no es Adam?

Él negó ante su rostro curioso.

\- Enséñame de este lugar, Big Daddy.

Finalmente, él le extendió la mano con suavidad y cuidado. Ella dudó un poco, para finalmente aceptarla y dejarse andar en el aire bajo los pesados pasos del titán.

Ambos ignoraron la destrozada entrada en donde había un enorme cartel destrozado y casi caído. Irónicamente, este decía:

**"Bienvenidos a Rapture, pequeños. Un lugar de auténticos sueños y oportunidades."**


	2. La vida aquí es dura, Ophis

\- Los humanos si que dependen de la tecnología, ¿Eh?

La niña mecía sus piernas, sentada en una mesa, observando como el titán preparaba armas, soldaba placas varias sobre su armadura, enlistaba trampas y corroboraba la munición.

\- Así es Rapture, Ophis. O te adaptas o te vuelves un parásito... Oh, ya hablo como ese idiota. Mocosa, mis píldoras. Ya me estoy volviendo loca de nuevo.

\- Si, abuela. Deberías dejar de hablar así. Si papá estuviera aquí, te regañaría como siempre hacía.

\- Tu padre fue un héroe, y así se fue a la tumba. Su sangre continuó el legado de Zeta. No atendiendo una anciana enloquecida como cierta jovencita que debería estar en Asgard.

\- ¡Algún día le mostraré una familia grande y la envidiará!

\- Ya tengo la silla. Sigo esperando.

La joven se mostró muy ofendida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Era bella y de cabello blanco, así como voluptuosa. Era bella, pero parece que de tantos noviazgos, ella aún pateaba el tener una pareja duradera.

Ophis y el titán no prestaban atención a nada que no fuera lo que ocurría allí. El titán terminó de reforzar la caja que ahora podía trasladar a más niñas y se sacudió las manos, adolorido. Ophis notó su agotamiento y flotó a su lado.

\- Puedo ayudar. Guíame.

En menos de 5 minutos, Ophis aprendió a atornillar varías maquinas para fabricar munición que recién había engrasado el titán, cosa que también aprendió ella.

\- Y ahora... La palanca.

Ella bajó una palanca sobre la bala usada, para luego denotar que esta estaba lista para usarse con su pestillo preparado. El titán comenzó a aplaudir al ver la facilidad de aprendizaje de la menor.

\- Quiero morirme. La niña está aprendiendo a hacer balas en vez de cocinar y hablar elegantemente. Mi madre se retorcería en la tumba ahora mismo.

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Lenguaje!

Así fue el resto del día en la guardería, Ophis aprendió sobre el edificio que habitaban. La cocina, las habitaciones recreativas, que ahora eran sabanas para que las niñas pudieran dormir, los múltiples juguetes de la guardería estaban desparramados por ahí también. Logró identificar las emociones del titán gracias a las luces que iban cambiando en el constantemente, así como estudiaba sus gruñidos. Supo que la mano enguantada del titán era cómoda, así también viajar en su caja, que estaba afelpada por dentro, y sobre su cabeza, siendo esta última bastante fría.

Luego aprendió del Eve y el Adam. Él le mostró los plásmidos que portaba, así como la sustancia con la que los recargaba, y luego le mostró del Adam, así como le regaló una babosa viva que ella estudió con magia, disecando y consumiendo parte de esta. Aparentemente, ella no recibió modificación alguna de esto. Pero él sí lo hacía.

La mujer del comunicador, Tenembaum, le había contado que habían distintos tipos de plásmidos, siendo que la obtención de estos era todo un desafío y que Zeta poseía la cantidad mas insana para proteger a las niñas. Le había costado mucho poder obtenerlas y mejorarlas y agradecía muchísimo que la niña pudiera ayudar al titán. Ella no le cuestionó el por qué podía volar o siquiera se veía distinta, ya que sabía del mundo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, quería saber quién era realmente la niña.

\- Soy un dragón. Me llamo Ophis. Quiero que el silencio vuelva a ser mío... Pero él es divertido.

Gracias a Zeta, ella tuvo un motivo para entretenerse en Rapture y gozar del mundo humano. De hecho, ella le mostró al titán que podía teletransportarse a distintas partes del mundo si quería. Él solo aplaudía como si se tratara de un plásmido desconocido que ella había tenido con esfuerzo.

Eso fue hasta que ella volvió con comida...

Los planes de vida del titán y las niñas había cambiado. Las reservas alimenticias habían logrado crecer brutalmente gracias a Ophis, que robaba de un supermercado y desaparecía de la existencia, por lo que las hermana finalmente la trataron como a alguien distinta de ellas.

\- ¡Mamá es asombrosa!

\- ¡Mamá y papá son los mejores!

Ophis negaba esto con simpleza, mientras que el titán disfrutaba de ver a todas las niñas tratando bien a la nueva. La vida para todos estaba mejorando mucho.

El hábito de todos los integrantes del edificio era despertar, comer, entretenerse (para las niñas) o prepararse para los asaltos de los invasores (para Ophis y Big Daddy). Ella disfrutaba los momentos de paz en donde veía por las cámaras sentada en las piernas del titán que hacía lo mismo o limpiaba algún arma frente a ella.

Ella logró notar que las armas del titán eran abundantes. Este amaba las básicas Trifuerza (pistolas, escopetas y ametralladoras) pero siempre tendía a cargar consigo alguna arma ligera como una ballesta o una lanza arpones. Sin ignorar su fiel taladro que siempre tenía combustible en abasto.

Cuando las cosas se notaban calmadas, el titán y ella salían al frente del edificio para extraer el Adam de las criaturas caídas. Consta decir que las pequeñas instruyeron a la exploradora en ese "arte".

Finalmente, Ophis aprendió todo lo básico de su alrededor y decidió tener un punto de vista básico. Poder salir con el titán a explorar.

Ella había montado torretas y trampas para él cuando podía, pero les había agregado magia, permitiendo durar más o rebobinar sus utilidades, incapacitando siempre al enemigo.

\- Señor Pompas. Quiero salir y ver el lugar.

Y él no dudó en permitirle el viaje en cuanto la llamó así...

...

**Apollo Square - Ala Izquierda de la plaza central.**

Ella amaba la caja del titán. Habían podido modificarla para que pudiera viajar en frente de él, por lo que ahora se notaba a la pequeña Ophis dentro de la caja, observando todo con curiosidad.

\- Debo de preguntarle a esa mujer qué ocurrió aquí exactamente. Es un paisaje muy triste y desolador.

En efecto. El lugar abundaba en cadáveres, cárteles de desaparecido, peste y muchos desastres de demolición y guerras aparentes. El titán agachó la cabeza de la pequeña varías veces para que no viera esas cosas, pero ella era demasiado curiosa.

\- "Cualquiera que entre o salga recibirá una bala". Son los tugurios, niña. Este lugar alguna vez fue Apollo Square, un distrito residencial para la gente de clase baja. Aquí vivían aquellos trabajadores que tenían menos poder adquisitivo en la ciudad. Luego de la guerra civil con Fontaine, esto se volvió un lugar en donde se abandonaban a los soldados a su suerte. Se volvió un campo de guerra en donde todos buscaban dominar la, ahora, tierra de nadie. Donde ustedes están hospedandose se llama "Orfanato de Little Sisters". Se ubica en Hestia Chambers en esta ciudad, la antigua Apollo Square. Si podemos rescatar a todas las niñas, habría que ascenderlas al centro educativo de Little Wonders de los barrios ricos. Es mas riesgoso por estar en manos de Lamb, pero ella será el menor de los problemas si se topa frente a Zeta. Él la quiere muerta.

\- ¿De dónde-?

\- El megáfono de larga onda de Zeta. Está cerca de la caja, por lo que puedo oírte a ti, a él y a aquel que les hable.

\- Interesante. Señor Pompas, exploremos esta ciudad por ahora.

El titán asintió, acariciando la cabeza de la menor, por lo que comenzó una exploración en el área de los alrededores. El camino desolado dió con la Plaza Apolo, un horrible lugar en donde se veían varios cadáveres ya putrefactos, alzados en frente de un camino de tranvía.

**Apollo Square - Plaza Apolo.**

\- Atroz. ¿Por qué están colgados?

\- Adictos, Ophis. Ellos fueron ahorcados por los ciudadanos o por Fontaine por su exceso de Adam. Asesinaban y robaban. No eran útiles para nadie. Les quitaron todo y los ahorcaron sin más. Como ves, estos forman un camino a un antiguo edificio que los residía.

\- Supongo que allí viven los Splicers que nos atacaron ayer. Bien. Señor Pompas, vamos a arrasar con ese edificio. Te ayudaré. Si ellos tienen Adam, se lo quitaremos. Traje varias agujas ya que supuse que serían útiles.

\- Niña, cuídalo mucho. Artemis Suites es un complejo de apartamentos del sector obrero. Se que eres fuerte. Pero él sigue siendo un simple mortal...

\- Él me divierte. No dejaré que le pase algo.

Y así, el par se adentró en Artemis Suites.

...

**Apollo Square - Artemis Suites - Planta baja.**

Apenas entrar no se veía como un reto. El edificio estaba colapsado casi al completo. De hecho, notaron que ellos podrían acceder a los primeros dos pisos sin problemas. Sin embargo, el resto de pisos parecía haberse unido en uno, derrumbándose cada vez más aparentemente.

\- Esto no durará mucho... Exploramos, robamos, demolemos y nos vamos.

\- Suena a un buen plan. ¿Estás listo, Zeta?

El titán sacudió los hombros notablemente preparado ante la duda de Tenembaum. Soltó un gruñido motivador. Ophis salió de la caja, mientras las manos del titán la seguían, sosteniendo sus pequeños pies, acompañándola hasta llegar al suelo.

\- Bien. Aniquilamos a los idiotas que se muevan en lo que yo soy el cebo. Pensarán que soy una de ellas si estás a mi lado.

Repentinamente, la ropa de Ophis cambio, aparentando al de una de las Little Sisters. Issē aplaudió ante esa demostración, sin notar que llamaba la atención de los Splicers que llegaban a oirlos.

Así comenzó la exploración.

**Apollo Square - Artemis Suites - Primera Planta.**

La única forma de acceder a los apartamentos era por el ala derecha, puesto que la izquierda tenía un antiguo tranvía aplastado por los escombros. Al llegar al pasillo, se podían ver tres puertas. Ella intentó abrir una, notando que estaba cerrada.

\- Señor Pompas, los honores...

Sin más, el gigante la destrozó con su taladro, sin necesidad de hacerlo funcionar. Al adentrarse, notaron pocas pertenencias de valor, así como un par de flores viejas. El lugar siquiera tenía una cama.

\- ¿El dinero sigue funcionando aquí?

\- Los dispensadores del área aún funcionan. Si Zeta los hackea, podrá tener descuentos. Le convendría poder usarlos para evitar tener que depender de su inventario limitado, así usa la caja que trajeron.

El titán tomó el dinero y lo guardó dentro, con monedas y todo, velando por recordar que apenas le quedaban 60 dólares para alguna compra básica.

\- No necesitarás curarte ya que me tienes a mí. Piensa en el Eve y la munición. Esas cosas son fundamentales.

La pequeña parecía ser muy observadora, ya que su educación era lucida, ella dirigía al titán en la toma de decisiones, permitiéndole reducir el tiempo perdido en otras cosas.

\- Vaya, si que eres una dragona sorprendente, Ophis. Me alegra que ayudes a Zeta. Estoy segura que te lo agradece.

El brillo verde intenso en las lámparas del gigante ya daban la respuesta por parte de la pequeña. Si bien parece que ambos habían experimentado la soledad, ella si podía hablar. Eso era algo trágico.

\- Luego resolveremos eso. Enfoquémonos en esto ahora.

Ella razonó su siguiente movimiento como la intención de ayudar al titán a recuperarse vocalmente. Era aburrido estar solo, pero aún más si no podías comunicarlo.

Al salir, ella esperó que su compañero arrasara con la otra puerta, atracando lo poco que podían, para proseguir por el último departamento.

La puerta fue derrumbada, sorprendiendo a varios Splicers que aparentemente se preparaban para salir. La luz verde de Zeta desapareció, volviéndose roja e intensa como la manzana más jugosa.

\- Hallanamiento a la morada. Adelante, Señor Pompas. Necesitaré una jeringa.

Y así fue como se oyeron atroces gritos agónicos que duraron tan poco como la existencia.

...

**Apollo Square - Artemis Suites - Segunda Planta.**

El asalto dió comienzo. Para evitar que Zeta se volviera adicto al Adam, Ophis concretó en aplicarle inyectables en cuanto los asaltos se volvieran brutales. Siendo que ella lo curaría antes para evitar que este se sintiera mas fuerte por la aplicación.

Desde que Tenembaum le dijo que el Adam era altamente importante para el titán, así como también peligroso, ella procuró buscar una manera para no hacer que obtuviera la capacidad de tener efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, ya la aplicación desde los cadáveres permitía que el sujeto viera recuerdos de otras personas, alucinaciones, entre otras cosas.

Ambos habían acabado con los Splicers de abajo y habían ascendido al piso superior, notando que el área era una clínica.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Aquí trabajaba el médico loco?

\- Y aquí murió. Suchong murió a manos de un Big Daddy hace años al golpear a una Little Sister. Creer que su mayor intento de lograr una conexión entre dos sujetos de prueba, su muerte diera la respuesta. Patético. Pueden ir a verlo si quieren, su oficina encuentra a unas habitaciones a la derecha. Ojo con los...

Escopetazo al rostro. Issē no le permitió reaccionar al recién Splinter recién salido de la habitación.

\- ... Splicers.

\- Señor Pompas. Evita el rostro. No puedo extraer Adam si les tapas el cuello.

Él asintió, inclinándose en son de disculpa, permitiéndose evadir una repentina bala que salió en su búsqueda. Lo mismo iba para la torreta voladora que le disparaba y se le aproximaba.

\- Eso es nuevo.

\- Torretas automáticas. Si matan al controlador de esta, podrían usarla para cuidar la guardería.

\- No digas más, humana. Zeta, resiste. Iré por él.

La pequeña escapó de los brazos de su guardián, desapareciendo en una esquina. Luego de unos gritos agónicos, la máquina cayó inutilizable contra el suelo.

\- Fácil. Ahora, ¿Cómo la hacemos andar?

El titán hizo que su mano derecha se desapareciera del traje para que apareciera una especie de cañon con antena. Al disparar una especie de tapón con cables, este vió un sistema de palpadores en su mano izquierda que le permitía detectar la mejor señal a utilizar.

Luego de tres aplicaciones óptimas, el tapón se despegó y la nave comenzó a volar dirigiéndose lejos del edificio al instante.

\- Increíble. Enséñame a hacer eso luego.

Entonces, pasos. El tercer piso denotó por contener muchas unidades enemigas que pronto se aproximaban a ellos.

\- Corre.

Así como Ophis ordenó, el titán comenzó a bajar lo mas rápido que pudo. Al sobrevolar a lo lejos, pudo ver la oleada enorme que se acercaba.

\- Rápido, Señor Pompas. Derrumbaré esto de inmediato. Ya tenemos suficiente Adam.

El titán llegó luego de un poco de esfuerzo. Al salir, ella notó como un sujeto musculoso se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Ella entonces destelló su brazo derecho de aura morada.

\- Ustedes no pasarán.

Y así, un enorme derrumbe tapó la entrada del predio así como también encerró a aquellos que estaban ahí. Sin embargo, sus gritos de pánico se oían con claridad.

\- Volvamos a la guardería. Tengo suficiente por hoy. ¿Cuánto dinero acumulaste?

El sujeto la sentó sobre su cabeza mientras le mostraba el número ocho con los dedos.

\- 80 dolares... Hmm. Tendremos suerte la próxima.

Finalmente, la pequeña Ophis y el titán de Issē volvieron caminando hasta su hogar, finalmente condenando a todo ser viviera en aquel predio de departamentos.

_**Seguridad de Apollo Square: 15%**_


	3. Ellas son malvadas, Ophis

El intento de supervivencia de los Splicers fue nulo. Luego de tres días, sus cadáveres solo le otorgaron dosis en creces de Adam que él titán usó para recombinarse, mostrándole a la pequeña el sistema de modificación de ADN de Rapture. Un sistema de inyectables que otorgan mejoras exclusivas al portador. Siendo un Big Daddy, esto le otorgaba una abismal diferencia de poder.

Las mejoras al traje aparecieron cuando Ophis notó que Issē comenzaba a recibir mucho daño de los explosivos. De hecho, esto le permitió que ella pudiera observar dentro de la armadura. Aprendiendo que la diferencia entre Zeta y los demás Big Daddys era abismal. Tenembaum le había contado que los primeros Big Daddys, modelos Rosie, Rumblers o Bouncers (Tipo Alpha), eran simple tejido de carne pegado al traje, por lo que nunca se lo removían, o su enlace completo caería como carne sin moldear. Que desagradable.

Para lograr a Zeta, Tenembaum tuvo que pasar por alrededor de 20 Splicers, y 4 intentos de resucitado, para siquiera mantener una modificación digna.

Zeta no tiene esqueleto, con el fin de rendir una articulación permanente que le permite ser mas flexible, siendo un recipiente de Adam por todos los poros, por lo que sus órganos rondan atados en los encajes del traje, pasando por su carne. Lo único que lo hacía distinto, era su rostro.

Issē era calvo, contaba con un sin fin de malformaciones visibles así como un abundante déficits en los ojos completamente verdes que los mantenía humectados todo el tiempo con una especie de secreción verde que siempre caía. Parecía agonizar, pero él disfrutaba de los cuidados de la niña superpoderosa que le curaba con su magia. Quizás hasta se había acostumbrado al dolor. Como los otros modelos, él estaba ampliamente limitado como ser viviente. Pero a diferencia de ellos él era consciente de muchas cosas en esa diferencia.

Los Alphas terminaron siendo terriblemente suicidas y hostiles por los esfuerzos psicológicos y físicos de modificación.

Los Betas acababan aterrorizando a las pequeñas y matandolas, para finalmente suicidarse.

Los Gamma tendían a gozar de autodestruirse, incomodando a la Little Sister en el camino. Además, siquiera tenían un enlace.

Los Deltas lograron la conexión, pero estos solo se conectaban a una sola en especial y entraban en coma si se distanciaba mucho.

Los Epsilon eran más débiles para ser más ligeros. Finalmente son los encargados de mantener a la ciudad en pie. Su capacidad de soportar la presión del agua les permite andar mas fácilmente por allí, reparando los alrededores.

El Zeta terminó equilibrando la balanza con efectividad. Sin embargo, Tenembaum logró proteger las investigaciones para que Suchong nunca lograra completarlas. Finalmente, ahora habían sido de gran utilidad.

Los Eta finalmente mutaron a Splicers parásitos, siendo simple carne viva. Se repartieron por la ciudad, poseyendo a todo lo que podían dentro de sus cascos. Aterrador.

Los Theta fueron los primeros en mantener su esqueleto. Sin embargo, este mismo terminaba matándolos sin saber como. Duraron poco en el servicio.

Los Lota corrigieron la ruptura de columna que mataba a sus antecesores al ni soportar el peso del traje, pero no su terrible tendencia de oír el crujir de sus huesos. Estos estaban altamente adictos a la agresión y buscaban recibir daño por enfrentamientos. Luego aprendieron que la mejor manera de recibirlo, era causándolo...

Los Kappa. Titanes auténticos. Su función eran mantener la prisión de Persephone en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, fueron relevados en cuanto Lamb llegó al área y la convirtió en su base de operaciones. Los pobres brillan continuamente bajo el agua, observando el área en espera de órdenes.

El Lambda es peligroso. Su mentalidad fue oprimida para intentar tomar Adam de los cadáveres, pero este se volvió adicto y recibió mutaciones extravagantes que lo hicieron parte terrible de una cadena de problemas. Ahora solo busca agresivamente Adam de cada ser que ve. Han llegado a ejecutar Little Sisters por hurtarles sus granjas de Adam.

Los Mu y Nu son prototipos de dos brazos extra que tienden a ser controlados eternamente por los plásmidos de control mental. De hecho, dos elite sirven a Lamb.

Cosa a destacar es que Zeta era inmune a este plásmido ya que Tenembaum se encargó de no aplicarle feromonas de atracción sobre las Little Sisters. Él las atraía por su amabilidad.

Los Xi vagaban por los distintos metros de la ciudad. Son una milicia encargada de cuidar las paradas de los Splicers. Como nadie cambió su programación desde la guerra civil, aún siguen cumpliendo su deber en estos lugares.

El Pi fue un modelo incompleto por Suchong. Este solo tenía un brazo desde su espalda y contaba con una mandíbula enorme además de su visor. Se cree que este lo creó por accidente, intentando buscar la apariencia de un perro. Había sido terrible el resultado. Ahora había escapado y vagaba por Fontaine Fururistics alimentándose de cada Splicer (vivo) que podía.

El Rho fue un prototipo cancelado. Planeaba tener cuatro piernas para ser mas rápido, pero nadie apoyó al científico en la idea.

Sigma. Fue una simple unidad ordenada por Sinclair para poder trabajar para él, parecida a la unidad Delta. Lamentablemente, este cumplió su rol hace 20 años.

Se dice que Suchong había logrado completar el abecedario Griego de abominaciones Big Daddys. Sin embargo, no se sabía nada de otros modelos en sus experimentos. Pero algo que no ignoraba Tenembaum era que ese chino loco no era un idiota. No por nada había sido contratado por Ryan.

Ser distinto a sus variantes le permitió a Zeta mejorar el sistema del casco. Ophis finalmente, gracias a la guía de la anciana gruñona, logró mejorarlo, permitiendo que el titán pudiera comunicar sus gruñidos de una forma mas clara, así como también este se permitía visualizar mejor sus alrededores. Técnicamente, él había ascendido a clase Elite por su experiencia y su enorme resistencia y persistencia, o eso le había dicho Tenembaum.

Ophis no sabía nada del muchacho que le estaba interesando tanto, siendo que la anciana le aseguró que ella podría investigar los alrededores para saber el pasado de él en cuanto siguieran liberando la ciudad para sacar a las niñas.

Y finalmente estamos aquí...

Apollo Square - Rapture Worker Metro Station - Entrada.

\- **¿Quién es Hyōdō Issē?**

Con hostilidad característica de la inocente niña que Zeta acompañaba sosteniendo su fiel remachadora, que pocas veces le dejaba tirado en la batalla, miraba a los tres Splicers que capturaron con vida, amenazándolos para que hablaran.

\- ¡N-NO SÉ QUIÉN ES!

\- **Señor pompas.**

Disparo. La cabeza de uno de los Splicers reventó en pedazos tras un disparo de la remachadora.

\- Se suponía que le dieras en la pierna. Buen trabajo. Los asustamos mucho.

\- ¡Está demente! ¡Ayúdenos!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Piden ayuda cuando intentaron secuestrarme por ser una Little Sister? Que penoso... **Esta vez no se lo pediré a Zeta...**

Y de un corte extraño con el brazo derecho, el cuello de uno de los Splicers destelló una rotunda suma de sangre abrupta, permitiendo visualizar su cabeza rodando a lo lejos. El sujeto seguía en shock, aterrado y sumamente preocupado por su salud. De hecho, ni pudo evitar orinarse encima al ver que de la mano de ella brotaba un aura morada, causante de la ejecución de su compañero.

\- **Reitero una vez más. ¿Quién es Hyōdō Issē? Oh, te ****orinaste****. Que insulto. Zeta.**

\- ¡E-ESPERA! ¡SE QUIEN E-!

Disparo. El cuerpo se arrastró un poco a un lado por la propulsión del impacto, cayendo tieso.

\- Oh, él dijo que sabía. Bueno, intentaremos hacerlo bien la próxima. Hay mucha gente por aquí aún.

\- ¡Hay muchos ángeles! ¡Quiero capturarlos, Señor Pompas!

Casi por costumbre, el titán bajó a la Little Sister sin sanar que había encontrado en los ductos de la zona, cerca de los cadáveres y esta comenzó a pinchar agresivamente contra estos.

\- Haaa... Este cachorro no puede contenerse. Es útil para encontrar Adam... Pero nos trae problemas.

En efecto, el instante en el que comenzó a trabajar, miles de chillidos se oyeron cerca.

\- Ve, Zeta. Yo la cuidaré y te recogeré Adam. Liquídalos.

El único sonido que oyó en respuesta fue una escopeta cargada y una mano derecha brotando de eve, convertida en el plásmido de incinerar. La pequeña Ophis miró a la niña controlada por el daño cerebral y la larva instalada en su estomago, esperando que hiciera algo mas entretenido que pinchar a la criatura muerta con agresividad y felicidad. Tomando el ejemplo, ella comenzó a hacerlo con el otro que había.

\- Ahora, cuéntame de esos ángeles...

...

Zeta salió del vagón, notando el ejército de Splicers que se acercaban. Soltó un sonoro disgusto mientras la energía de su foco amarillo se volvía intensamente rojo. Soltó un grito de guerra antes de mantenerse listo para la batalla. Protegería a las pequeñas a toda costa.

Comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Sabía que la pequeña estaría a salvo con Ophis, por lo que depositó su confianza en ella, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos. Disparando un perdigón inflamable que hizo a varios Splicers arder, mientras que los otros se separaban como ratas.

_\- __Mi__ papá es mas fuerte que Hércules..._

De entre el gentío, logró tomar el cuello de uno, para arrojarlo con gran habilidad contra una pared, incrustándolo cual lanza. Efectivamente, había logrado un lanzamiento exitoso.

Tomó a otro de un brazo, ya que intentó pasar por su lado izquierdo, perforándole brutalmente con su taladro. Dos Splicers araña sobrevolaron sobre él, aprovechando esa situación. Sin embargo, este logró incinerar a uno, y le dió un golpe con la remachadora, disparándole al otro que caía sobre él, incrustando su gancho sobre su hombro. Logró perforarlo, pero necesitaría mucho más que eso para detenerlo.

_\- ... Más listo que Einstein._

Recargó su remachadora, notando que fue un idiota al no prepararla antes, provocando que los disparos enemigos fueran recibidos contra una chapa del metro, para luego apuntar ágilmente, devolviendo los disparos. Luego disparó una especie de esfera verde extraña de una especie de lanzagranadas, provocando que, por inercia, un Splicer la sostuviera y simplemente llegara a observarla con shock.

\- Oh.

Y entonces explotó.

_\- ... ¡Y se __recombina__ en el jardín de las recolectoras!_

Y tras finalizar todo esto, llega el momento de recombinarse. Issē y Ophis llegan a la experdedora de recombinaciones con la niña chillando por querer mas "ángeles" que atrapar. Gracias a la carga de su código genético, el Adam que sostiene en sangre es evaluado para luego ser gastado en otro cristal rojo que no tardó en intentar inyectarse. Ophis se lo quitó antes, ofreciéndole una idea.

\- Déjame intentar algo...

El acto fue el siguiente. Usando magia capaz de lastimarla, ella se lastimó una mano y derramó un poco de su sangre dentro de la potencia de salud de la mejora que compró el titán. Finalmente, con algo de intriga, él se inyecta esta para luego sentir absolutamente nada.

\- Ya veo. La sangre no cambia el ADN y es que este no es reescrito científicamente. Tenemos mucho que aprender, Señor Pompas.

\- ¡Quiero ángeles!

Luego de avanzar hasta un ducto de ventilación en donde un Splicer había quedado atrapado al intentar acceder, muriendo por la falta de aire, el titán tomó a la niña en sus brazos, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza, esta se intrigó, pero no pudo replicar cuando una estela de brillo brotó de la mano, debilitándola, hasta que ella brilló por completo. Al finalizar, la pequeña se encontraba como sus hermanas, con una apariencia más humana.

\- ¡Gracias por salvarme, Señor!

La dejó dentro del ducto, siendo que ella comenzó a correr hacia el jardín del área.

\- Ya veo... Así las rescatas.

Sin embargo, ella no entendió por qué él se puso alerta, listo para un enfrentamiento.

Chillido agudo. Un rotundo chillido intrigó a la dragona que no comprendía que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, anciana?

\- ¡Son las Big Sisters! ¡Lo oyeron salvar a la niña! ¡Vienen a matarlo!

\- **No lo permitiré...** Luego me explicarás de ellas, mujer.

La pequeña no pudo decir más, cuando fue repentinamente tomada en brazos por algo que pasó a gran velocidad. Si ella se hubiera concentrado, no habría tardado en percatarse de que la secuestraban. Observó al sujeto, notando que parecía a un Big Daddy mucho más ligero.

\- Mataron a varios "Issē" y usaron sus partes para esto. **Bien. Esto no tiene perdón...**

Lo que se pudo llegar a oír en ese instante fueron chillidos de dolor. Todo mientras que Zeta lidiaba con dos Big Sisters que aparecieron y comenzaron a arremeter en su contra, logrando ocasionarle muchos problemas, además de que se preocupaba por el estado de la pequeña desaparecida.

Extracción. Una de las desgracias subió a su espalda y clavó su aguja contra su espalda, extrayendo el Adam posible. Intentó sacársela de encima, pero la de enfrente no le permitía usar sus brazos.

\- Dos contra uno. **No me parece justo...**

Las dos observaron a la niña frente a ellas, arrastrando el cadáver de su compañera. Estas se alejaron del gigante, procurando intentar atraparla.

\- Señor Pompas. Asedialas.

Suficiente ira. El titán arremetió contra una, enfurecido, que tardó en lograr prepararse para recibirlo, recibiendo una perforación en todo el estomago mientras que corría contra una pared.

\- Veloz. Es muy veloz aún con ese traje...

Cuando finalmente llegaron a esta, él la incrustó a esta, sacando su perforadora de una patada a la debilitada mujer, para luego volver a perforarla en el casco. Finalmente, esta volvió a levantarse. Observó a Ophis, que tenía a la segunda muerta a su lado.

\- Me llama la atención los trajes. Deberíamos llevarlos.

Luego de la extracción de Adam de las mujeres, la devolución de lo perdido a Zeta y el hurto de los trajes, la pareja volvió a Hestia Chambers, directos a la guardería, notando que esta parte de la ciudad estaba finalmente limpia de splicers.

...

Luego reabastecerse, el par descansaba en la silla se supervisión. La oscuridad era absoluta y solo podía notarse la enorme luz verde brotando de los faros de Zeta. Ophis, a diferencia de las otras niñas, tenía el privilegio de descansar en los brazos del titán que solo observaba todo, procurando el bienestar de todas.

Apollo Square estaba casi segura. Solo faltaba visitar el edificio para pobres justo a su lado. En cuanto terminaran eso, todos se verían obligados a tener que avanzar por los pisos en búsqueda de nuevos abastecimientos. Las pequeñas apenas tenían algo de salubridad y privacidad en el área.

Si él hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que Ophis había desaparecido de sus brazos para ir al sector que usaban de laboratorio para analizar los trajes de Big Sister.

\- Creo que esto será bueno. Solo espero que no termine mal esta idea...

Seguridad de Apollo Square - 80%


	4. No intervengas, Ophis Esto es personal

La vida en Rapture era dura y hostil. No había un solo momento en la vida de todo superviviente del lugar en que no se pudiera ver obligado a tomar represalias ante actitudes hostiles o pereciera por intentarlo.

\- Andrew Ryan, un ucraniano que escapó de la guerra civil a Estados Unidos, pensó muy bien en la autosuficiencia de la ciudad. Sus intentos de instaurar un arte, ciencia e industrias crecientes ante la incapacidad de intervención del gobierno, la religión o agencias sociales. La gente que emigró a esta lo hizo sin avisos, ni despedidas, generando una repercusión en la superficie "La Gran Desaparición" la llamaron. Todas fueron aceptadas personalmente por Ryan. Sin embargo, el primer error cometido sería que no pensó en sostener los trabajos de construcción. Eso empezó un pequeño obstáculo...

Tenembaum contaba mientras que un chispeante y agotado Zeta caminaba, pisando biblias y distintos libros religiosos, rumbo a su descanso de otra expedición de seguridad. Finalmente, el área estaba limpia de Little Sisters y esta parte de la ciudad podía ser abandonada. Por lo que habían ido a ver el cadaver de Suchong, que se hallaba incrustado en una mesa por una perforación brutal del taladro.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué había tanta gente pobre. Ese viejo se ve grotesco. Zeta, incinéralo.

Como la órden dictó, él cargó su plásmido y se lo lanzó encima, carbonizando el hongueado y deteriorado cadáver del científico en llamas mientras observaban como la mesa y el taladro oxidado generaban más inconvenientes con el peso. Sin más, se retiraron escaleras abajo.

\- En efecto, Ophis. Estos se vieron obligados a trabajar en goteras y sistemas de refacción por la presión del agua. Muchos morían intentando trabajar. Entonces llegó el hecho de que muchos anhelaban poder volver a ver luz solar. Ahí entra Sofía Lamb, una psiquiatra británica que debía lidiar con la gente que vivía aquí. Sin embargo, ella logró promover sus creencias utilitarias contra el libre mercado gracias a fallidos debates que tuvo con él. Gracias a su apoyo a los pobres, logró posicionarse políticamente como rival de Ryan. Augustus Sinclair, un panamericano, se vió en el trabajo de investigarla hasta descubrir un acto ilegal para expulsarla. Fue exiliada a la prisión de Persephone, su base militar, por conspiración y atentado a la filosofía.

\- Rencor. Volvió y ahora tiene a todos de su mano.

\- Mientras esto pasaba, yo, alemana, descubrí al Adam, la babosa milagrosa, que había restaurado las manos paralizadas de un antiguo japonés con problemas de trismo, se llamaba Hyōdō Issē. Desde ahí busqué desesperadamente alguien que financiara mi investigación junto con el muchacho que descubrí trabajaba de pescador en el área y utilizaría como mi sujeto de investigación.

\- Issē... - Divagó la pequeña genuinamente sorprendida.

\- Cometí un grave error y confié en Frank Fontaine, un mafioso y estafador estadounidense, quién me ayudó con mi trabajo, sacando trabajo provechoso de mis investigaciones y abusando del posicionamiento del pobre pescador. El contrabando que él comenzó a distribuir aquí con la ayuda de Issē trajo varias especies animales en el camino. Gatos y perros, que se volvieron plagas de la ciudad según Ryan, por los que comenzó a ejecutarlos. Pero me estoy desviando. Volviendo con el Adam. Logré descubrir que las babosas creaban y regeneraban células madres, es decir, reescribían el ADN a favor de una capacidad de modificar el genoma, el físico y la mente. Curé enfermedades, como la de Issē; Suchong, ese chino idiota, generó los tónicos y los plásmidos. Era una verdadera anomalía de la madre naturaleza que dió un paso a la evolución humana...

\- Todos accedieron a él y esto se fue al cuerno. Irónicamente, los dioses como yo no hicieron nada por este lugar, ya que no sabíamos de este lugar. Ahora comprendo como nunca actuaron las otras religiones ante este desastre.

\- Sí. Comenzó cuando descubrimos que podíamos implantar las babosas a los estómagos de los prisioneros que logramos generar muchísimo Adam. Lo intenté con Issē una vez, pero la babosa simplemente se volvió parte de él. Un sistema parasitario/benéfico que permitía a la babosa vivir con el individuo sin perjudicarlo. Entonces, descubrí que las niñas jóvenes eran la mejor opción al producir una cantidad abismal...

\- Las condenaste.

\- No pensaba en ellas como un ser humano. Creé el orfanato que ahora habitan ustedes. Utilicé a muchas niñas y destruí muchas familias. Issē me abandonó ante esto y declaró que él estaba en contra de mis actividades y ética, que no era propio de mí esto... Mientras tanto, Fontaine y Ryan se reventaron en una guerra civil, en donde el primero fingió su muerte. Era una auténtica rata. Con esta victoria, "Fontaine Fururistics" se volvió "Ryan Industries". Así el copyright de los tónicos y plásmidos quedó a su nombre.

\- Curioso. Dijo que no habrían actos malvados en su paraíso y el no evita quedarse con las investigaciones de otro.

\- El ser humano es así de hipócrita, Ophis. De hecho, todos los seres son así. No te molestes en buscar mucha resolución. Fontaine, en ese entonces renombrado Atlas, reunió gente y comenzó un movimiento de revolución en "La Casa de Pobres de Fontaine". La que acaban de demoler hace segundos.

Ante la mención del edificio, este se despedazó completamente, derrumbándose sobre el único Splicer que quedaba agonizando en el suelo.

\- La víspera de Año Nuevo de 1958, los secuaces de Fontaine atrasaron con muchas partes de la ciudad. Issē ganó un posicionamiento justo cuando formó parte de un golpe a un restaurante en donde estaba la amante de Ryan. Él respondió con un control más intensivo y castigó a aquellos que incumplían todo lo que Ryan decía...

~ ¿Issē era un problemático?

\- ... Sin notar ninguno de los bandos que la adicción de Adam se volvía algo inminente e inevitable. Todos se atacaban y defendían para sobrevivir. Las Little Sisters comenzaron no solo a cosechar, sinó a obtener Adam de otras fuentes. Cadáveres. El proceso que veías siempre. Suchong desarrollaba a los Big Daddys, en lo que Issē fue finalmente arrestado y atrapado luego de un asalto para rescatar a una Little Sister. Sin embargo, esta no quiso seguirlo y lo atacó. Lamb lo encontró con varias perforaciones de la aguja de la niña y admiró su intento de buena fé. Sin embargo, cuando este se negó a darle información de Atlas, lo acribillaron a balazos. Sobrevivió duras penas. Ryan y sus tropas lo aprisionaron tiempo después...

\- La bruja morirá... - Volvió a divagar con un aura asesina intensiva y abrasadora. Para el titán no servía, puesto que este siquiera tenía una.

\- ... Sinclair lo sacó de allí antes de que muriera por su estado deplorable y me lo trajo en cuanto logré contactarlo. Issē estaba muriendo ya que la babosa de su estómago había sido herida por una de las balas y comenzó a desarrollar una infección brutal.

\- Lo salvaste...

\- En efecto, comencé una elaboración para ver si podía crear un Big Daddy con los conocimientos que robé de Suchong, que enloquecía cada vez mas rápido en lo que sus abominaciones se volvían más problemáticas. No quería perder a un gran amigo y quise ayudarlo a rescatar a las pequeñas que creé, ya que finalmente, la culpa me invadió. Zeta es mi primer Big Daddy elaborado y es mi mayor logro hasta la fecha.

Ophis salió de su caja y se sentó en el borde, acariciando la cabeza del casco del titán que soltó un gruñido satisfactorio ante esto mientras el brillo verde de sus ojos brotaba con mucha mas intensidad.

\- Buen chico. Veremos ese cadáver, volveremos y te curaré. Sigue con la historia, mujer.

\- Me alegra que el éxito de todo el trabajo haya valido la pena. Para resurgir a Zeta, la investigación fue dura. Las cosas no iban bien y supe que Suchong vendía casi todas sus investigaciones a Fontaine por el hecho de estar cada vez más demente y centrado en los Big Daddys.

\- Ya quiero ver a ese chino, Señor Pompas...

\- ... Entonces oí que comenzaron a investigar con un embrión. Un pequeño niño que lograron obtener de la amante de Ryan. Era el hijo ilegítimo de este. Logré tomar una muestra de sangre y ADN de su forma adulta antes de que lograran sacarlo de la ciudad con el contrabando. Sin embargo, esta era muy poco práctica sin una fuerza mental fuerte.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para corregirlo?

\- Me ví obligada a espiar a las compañías de Fontaine para saber sí había alguien a quien podía asaltar y obtener su ADN. Desafortunadamente, me encontré con una mujer que fue recientemente asesinada por sus propias manos. Ella aparentemente era una enemiga de él y le había traído muchos problemas. Eso, junto a que estaba al lado de una Little Sister, que aún alterada por el Adam estaba a su lado, me sirvieron como evidencia de su capacidad mental óptima para Zeta. Su ADN era raro, puesto que ella no tenía nada de Adam en este y tenía una escritura algo peculiar. Fuera de las identificaciones de Rapture, por lo que seguramente era de la superficie. Sin embargo, me sirvió mucho, ya que ahora ves por qué él atrae a las niñas sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entre Atlas y Ryan?

\- La guerra se hizo evidente. Ryan tachó con evidencia a Atlas de asesino de niños y hubo más gente apoyando su causa. Sin embargo, en ambos bandos, el pánico comenzó a azotar la ciudad ya que los ciudadanos comenzaban a sufrir los efectos secundarios del Adam sin larva que los sustente. La degeneración de piel y órganos era grave y comenzó a desatar el pánico. La religión azotó la ciudad sin freno por culpa de las adicciones. Los artistas se corrompieron y desataron todo un sin fin de actos inmorales. El museo y zoológico se cerraron al público y se entrenó a los Big Daddys allí. Allí preparé a Zeta para su labor. "McCledon Robotics" comenzó a desarrollar torretas y diversas maquinas capaces de asesinar desde que descubrieron que las cajas fuertes podían ser hackeadas.

\- Patético...

\- Las leyes se volvieron más abrasivas. Incluso los periódicos que apoyaban al mismo se vieron obligados a dejar de trabajar por dichas órdenes. Finalmente, ante la desesperación, generó una feromona capaz de controlar el Adam. Es decir, a sus adictos. Con esto, Rapture volvió a ser "segura". Pero los ciudadanos vivían en una tensión constante por los problemas de la guerra.

\- ¿Están viviendo en paz mientras nosotros estamos aquí?

\- No... Ya no. Mis actos contra todos los promotores de usar niñas para acumular Adam se encargaron de reducir la producción de Adam.

\- Condenaste a la población...

\- ... Para salvarlas. La culpa me carcomió todo este tiempo. Yo simplemente no podía dejarlas sufrir todo lo que pasaron. Ya no quería más daño, pero lo haría si a costa de esto ellas estarían a salvo. Sin Zeta en ese entonces, me volví una despiadada capaz de hacerlo todo para mantenerlas a salvo. ¡Astrid! ¡Mis pastillas!

\- Sí, sí... Deberías tranquilizarte abuela. Recordar esas cosas no te está haciendo bien si sientes la alta presión.

\- ¡Al diablo la alta presión! ¡Al fin tengo a alguien que me está escuchando sin dormirse en el proceso! ¡Quiero una nieta! ¡Se llamará Rossweisse! ¡Tendrá tu belleza y será igual de idiota que tú!

\- Padre y nosotras te escuchábamos siem-. ¡Estás enloqueciendo! ¡Deja de gritar!

\- ¡Dije que sin dormirse! ¡Quiero una nieta!

Ophis mostraba cara plana y el titán aseguraba que su brillo disminuyó por la ridícula discusión que tenían ambas mujeres

\- Ay, mi cabeza... ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando las niñas recolectoras se redujeron, me cargué media ciudad con ellas. Los adictos enloquecieron y ahí fue cuando Lamb ascendió de la oscuridad. Aprovechando la religión de los "Saturnine" creó la "Rapture Family", culto que tenía como predicador a un tal Simon No Sé Qué, que prometía vida eterna y demás chucherías... Reanudó el programa de Little Sisters y de Big Daddys. Sin embargo, el de los gigantes no duró mucho en cuanto se cruzaron con las abominaciones de Suchong...

\- Una guerra de Big Daddys...

\- Zeta tuvo suerte de estar fuera de ella. Pero aún así, las secuelas de estas están. Los Big Daddys se llevan mal entre sí y arrasarán con todo si se enfrentan.

Ophis miró al gigante que sostenía su mirada al frente, pero sabía que ella lo miraba. No respondió a su muda pregunta, ya que en algo tenían razón. Zeta odiaba a los otros Big Daddys.

\- Ahí fue cuando ella creó a las Big Sisters, que se encargan de secuestrar niñas de la superficie para traerlas aquí por contrabando. Tuve otro aliado. Era un Big Daddy de la serie "Delta-Elite". De él me inspiré en el modelo de Zeta y en su taladro desmontable. Me ayudó a recuperar varias niñas y escapó en cuanto rescató a la que estaba enlazada a él. Sin embargo, murió en el camino a raíz de protegerlas de los Splicers en el escape de la ciudad. Lamb sigue haciendo todo lo que quiere, por lo que había solicitado ayuda de Eleanor para poder tener un poco de su ADN para Zeta para volver. Los únicos ADN identificados son los de Jack y ella. La otra mujer es un auténtico misterio, pero permite a Zeta atraer a las niñas sin feromonas. Es sorprendente... Deberíamos llamarla algún día para que te vea. Estaría orgullosa de ver en lo que te has vuelto, Zeta. Pareces a su padre y a Jack en muchos sentidos.

Llegada. El par entraba al edificio, mientras Ophis caminaba por un camino dibujado por las Little Sisters especialmente para ella, cuando repentinamente una sensación detuvo al gigante. Al mirar lentamente hacia atrás, notó algo en la oscuridad, provocando que la luz verde que tenía en su ser se volviera roja intensamente.

Repentinamente, comenzó a lanzar varios impactos, generando una especie de pequeños tornados en el suelo con dos dedos de su brazo izquierdo lleno de viento con distintas potencias mixtas, simulando un tornado (Cyclone Trap). Luego, alrededor de él, apareció una especie de escudo redondo (Santuary (eliminado del juego)). Tras esto se inyectó Eve y se preparó recargando algunas armas que no tenía listas.

\- ¿Issē? ¿Qué-?

El brazo de él cubriéndola detuvo sus palabras. Este extendía la radio de Tenembaum en sus brazos. Luego le apuntó al edificio mientras alzaba sus armas en manos.

\- ¡Zeta! ¡Detente! ¡Él no se atreverá a acercarse con estas armas instaladas en los alrededores! ¡Además, estás herido!

Él sacó un botiquín de cinco y lo unió a su sistema de salud. Finalmente se acomodó de hombros y se preparó para salir.

\- ¡Ophis! ¡Ayúdalo!

El guante izquierdo del titán se llenó de electricidad mientras que en el derecho montaba su taladro, del cuál brotaban flamas azules inesperadamente, mientras giraba con furia, para luego golpear con intensidad a la cosa que se hallaba en la oscuridad, mandándolo brusca y velozmente contra el edificio demolido de "La Casa para Pobres de Fontaine". Luego de asegurar una lejanía, una especie de enjambre de abejas brotó de su mano izquierda y la dirigió hacia allí, persiguiéndo al sujeto lanzado con violencia.

\- ¿A quién?

Entonces salió. El ser parecía a un Big Daddy Delta, salvo que este tenía parte de su cuerpo robótico oxidado y tenía dos taladros en sus manos, mientras dos brazos más salían por debajo de su abdomen. A su alrededor, miles de abejas intentaban azotarlo, estorbándole la vista como mucho.

\- ¡Es un Lambda! ¡Ophis, olvídate de Zeta! ¡Protege a las niñas! ¡Él no dudará en arremeter contra ellas!

Ella miró por un segundo al titán. Este estaba furioso y azotaba a su rival con intensivos golpes de su perforadora, sin poder perforarlo, pero si dañando su traje con severidad.

Al notar que este casi perforaba su brazo, lo envió a la lejanía con un aparente empujón brutal (Sonic Boom (No la serie televisiva xd)). Aprovechando esto, él extendió la mano, generando una especie de dos copias de él que ella distinguía por ser muy obviamente ficticias (Target Dummy). Sin embargo, la criatura aparentemente le pareció sumamente realista y fue contra ellas, golpeando el aire con hostilidad. Zeta aprovechó la distracción y atrajo un tanque explosivo de combustible y se lo lanzó, este llegó a evadirlo por instinto, pero recibió daño por la espalda (Telequinesis). Al ser atraído hacia Zeta por el radio de explosión, él lo golpeó brutalmente con su perforadora, embistiéndolo contra el suelo, para luego comenzar a azotarlo con estalactitas frías que se incrustaban contra él y lo congelaban (Winter Blast). Sacó entonces un revolver calibre .38 que tenía un enorme tambor a su lado, así como estaba abrazada de una especie de enroscado que le otorgaba un aumento en la velocidad de disparo, y contaba con dos accesorios extras cerca del cañón que provocaban que tenga más daño.

Lamentablemente, la confianza de Zeta de poder dar un disparo a la cabeza lo hizo perder el control. Lambda aprovechó la cercanía, rompiendo su cristal frío y lanzándose sobre el titán, que no pudo encajar un disparo efectivo tras esto, por lo que fue derribado fácilmente.

Desmantelamiento. El traje de Zeta comenzó a ser brutalmente sometido ante las fuertes manos del enemigo que comenzó a desmoronarlo con ira, mientras lo golpeaba e intentaba perforarlo. Notando que este estaba debilitado, observó a Ophis, que se estaba preocupando por el titán y pensaba en acudir en su ayuda, interviniendo en el enfrentamiento. La criatura abandonó a Zeta y avanzó hacia ella con lentitud. Las ametralladoras que estaban en el techo fueron destruidas rápidamente por Splicers Araña que repentinamente aparecieron con las intenciones de tener el Adam para ellos. Ophis sabía que la cosa se ponía peligrosa, por lo que ya se preparaba para atacar, mientras veía a lo lejos como el titán que tanto cariño le demostraba extendía el brazo con desesperación, preocupado por ellas, asumiendo que no podía lograr nada si no lo atraía otra vez.

Imaginó en sus manos algún plásmido de utilidad. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió sorprendió a nada más que a Ophis que abrió los ojos completamente anonadada ante lo que le ocurriá a su único amigo.

\- ¡Ophis! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Fui un segundo a bajarme la presión y veo esto! ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

\- No me creerías si te lo dijera, anciana.

Un brillo rojo atrajo la atención de todos con brutalidad. Inminentemente, todos notaban como unos gritos de dolor de Zeta emergían con ira mientras el brillo rojo de sus faros brotaba con mucha fuerza, como también el de su brazo izquierdo, del cual se rompía el traje brutalmente.

Todos miraban al titán, sin notar que Ophis aprovechó esto para escabullirse hacia él. Los que notaron esto, fueron pulverizados por su aura.

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Tranfer!

Repentinamente, una voz se oyó en cuanto el brillo desapareció. Zeta se removió un poco, para luego levantarse con ira latente. Lo que más destacaba de él ahora era que su brazo izquierdo portaba parte rota del traje y un guantelete rojo con formas completamente inusuales.

\- Issē... Están cerca del edificio. Arriba...

Al estar en pié, el titán desató un brutal alarido con intensidad. Los Splicers intentaban entrar con más desesperación, pero la puerta fue el menor de sus problemas en cuanto apareció una torreta en el pasillo, arrasando con balas y explosivos el frente. El Lambda repentinamente retrocedió al ver a su enemigo, notando que algo iba mal con él.

\- ¡Machácalos! ¡Iré por las niñas!

Zeta no podía estar más que contento por ese plan.


	5. Es hora de avanzar ¿Ophis?

Ophis pasó por en medio de cadáveres, observando a las preocupadas niñas que solo se mostraban listas para actuar en lo que fuera que se tenían que hacer. Las consecuencias de vivir en Rapture son que el miedo se desvanece por tan poco que sientas que el agua sería tu mayor preocupación.

\- Nos vamos. Zeta está dándonos tiempo.

La dragona del infinito solo estiró el mano hacia ellas, notando que en las pequeñas había una especie de barrera transparente que las redondeaba.

\- Eso servirá para ellas ... Issē. Veo que no te seré de ayuda en muchas cosas ahora.

Se mostró algo decepcionada ante su pensamiento, pero negó con la cabeza para olvidarlo.

\- Increíble. En este lugar y ya perdiendo su humanidad, casi cerca de la muerte, él simplemente es uno en un millón.

* * *

El titán Zeta no había tardado en arremeter contra sus enemigos ante el momento en el que había tenido, percatándose que su peso era más ligero ante la situación. Ofis había vuelto al edificio, por lo que la protegió, tomando del cuello a distintos empalmadores, devastándolos contra el suelo, cortado o contra sus compañeros.

Finalmente, quedaba uno ...

[ ¡Reiniciar!

Notando que su fuerza volvía a ser un peso considerable, así como se volvía a marear por la pérdida de sangre y Eva, no se detuvo. Se inyectó un poco de Eva y un botiquín y se preparó para finalizar contra su enemigo.

[¡Voltaje eléctrico aumentado!

Repentinamente, la voz del guantelete izquierdo resonó en cuanto el invocó su plásmido. Intentó jalar de este para sacárselo, pero fue imposible.

Repentinamente comenzó una especie de mutación. El guantelete comenzó a modificarse mientras sus yemas punteagudas se abrían y mostraban unas enormes cargas eléctricas por todos lados. La gema verde del dorso cambió a un color azul oscuro y cambió su potencial era mayor.

[ ¡Guau! ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado ?! ¡De un momento a otro sentí que él dormido muchos años! ¡Oh! ¡Puedo hablar! Espera ... La situación no amerita una charla momentánea. Maldición, perdió el toque ... ¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver tus memorias, compañero. Mientras tanto, suerte para enfrentar a ese sujeto ... Ah, lo olvidaba ... ¡Boost! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Transferir! ¡Dragon Bolt!

Los rayos cambiaron de color y se volvieron verdes completamente mostrando por evidencia que algo extraordinario le había pasado a su plásmido. Al notar que su enemigo se mostraba reacio a seguir la pelea, tuvo un destello que no solo lo paralizó, si no que lo hizo chillar adolorido y agonizando. Tras acercarse a lo suficiente, descolgó una escopeta de su espalda, la cual contaba con una serie de engranajes alrededor de la retícula izquierda. A su derecha, al lado de la cabina que desechaba los cartuchos usados estaba un sistema de pequeñas válvulas de gas que permitían mayor fuerza de disparo. Abajo tenía una especie de cargador que le permitía portar mas cartuchos y cargarlos mas rápido.

\- Sin piedad...

Ophis miraba la entrada mientras tenía dos niñas en sus manos, mirando todo seriamente. Continúe su camino a otra habitación en cuanto notó que un destello de disparo iluminó el pasillo del edificio.

Y así, de un devastador disparo, la armadura del Lambda, así como su cabeza, fueron devastados por una especie de munición explosiva que devastó el cuerpo hasta el cuello. Zeta guardó el arma y comenzó a retirarse, para voltear brevemente viendo el cadáver.

[¡Incinerado impulsado!

Su mano izquierda desvaneció los rayos y de las yemas brotaron flamas verdes a gran cantidad. Sin prestar atención a los cambios y de un simple chasquido, el cadáver comenzó a incinerarse. Sin más, le dio la espalda y se retiró sin registrarlo, alzando su brazo izquierdo mientras Eve circulaba por sus venas, denotando su circuito por el guantelete que mostraba un cambio breve de color, como si sus circuitos se remarcaran por el líquido.

[Memorias bloqueadas. Pero él pudo ver bastante de lo que viviste actualmente ... No sé que decirte, compañero. Eres increíble Una anomalía absoluta ... Emm ... Creo que debería presentarme. Me llamo Ddraig Goch. Soy conocido como el "Dragón Emperador Rojo". Un placer conocerte, "Issē Hyōdō". O "Sujeto Zeta". O Big Daddy ... Debo admitir que esto es realmente inesperado. Espero grandes cosas de ti en un futuro, compañero.

Justo cuando el titán luchaba por entender qué era lo que tenía en sus manos, su mirada pasó por el pasillo del edificio. Fue ahí cuando algo lo dejó perplejo.

Saliendo con alrededor de 7 niñas y dos en brazos, una mujer salió del edificio, agachándose en el paso para no chocarse el marco. Frente a él había una hermana mayor. Sin embargo, sabía que algo no era como él pensaba.

La armadura era distinta. Las botas que tradicionalmente traían diversas enemigas de él eran ligeras para poder movilizarse por paredes con mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, estas eran pesadas como las suyas, conteniendo placas de acero muy reforzado. Tenían placas de cuero reforzado, similares a los de su trayectoria en las piernas, brazos y pecho, pero estos estaban reforzados por placas de acero que se ataban con cintas de seguridad. También tenía rodilleras. El pecho tenía incontables armaduras, como hombros y codos. Tenía una especie de guante de cuero en su mano derecha donde sostenía una serie de agujas y equipo especial, así como un recipiente que tenía una larva de Adam viva y revoloteando contra el recipiente. Por el lado derecho, porta una larga aguja afilada ajustada a lo que consideró ser unas válvulas de presión y un sistema de extracción. Sostenía una enorme caja metálica en su espalda por donde 3 de las 7 niñas intentaban escalar. Estaba puesto un casco parecido al de Zeta, excepto que dos de los focos frontales estaban a los lados y tenían una especie de gestos que lo han visto más femenino. Así como sus colores que eran morados. Todo el conjunto era de color rojo y morado.

Ante esto, él no sabía cómo reaccionar. El sujeto giró el casco a un costado, retirándolo con suavidad, denotando frente a una mujer de aparentes 20 años con cabello morado corto. Se cayó sentado, arrastrándose brevemente por la sorpresa. El guantelete brillo repentinamente ante la voz que la dama expulsó.

\- Tranquilo, señor Pompas. Soja Ophis. Ví que las Hermanas Grandes tuvieron apariencias de mujer muy parecidas a esta y creí que era bueno que me pareciera a ellas si iba a ayudarte. De todos los modos, puedo hacer muchas cosas ahora que solo esperar a que te lastimen o tener que desvanecer a los que nos amenazan.

Su voz era extremadamente sensual. La masa de carne del traje de Zeta se removió brevemente con mucha incomodidad por las reacciones extrañas que le generaban.

\- No miente, Zeta. Yo la guía para modificar la trayectoria hace unos días. Por cierto, toma la radio que tiene ella. Ella montó otra hace poco y ambos pueden comunicarse conmigo ahora ... También entre ustedes, pero creo que entiendo por qué no lo menciono.

Él asintió. Repentinamente, el brillo de su brazo izquierdo resonó y lo miró algo intrigado.

[Ouroboros ... Jamás creí que el dragón del infinito vendría al mundo humano y menos ayudaría a mi portador. ¿Qué te ha interesado de esto para llegar a demostrar semejante respeto ante él?

\- Ddraig. Ha pasado tiempo ... Él es único. No sabía que era tu portador. Además, ya no es humano. No tiene esencia de uno y tampoco aura. Es un alma en una masa de carne modificada, el camino es lo único que lo mantiene en pie. Resolveré eso cuando todo esto acabe ... Por ahora he estado aprendiendo del mundo humano y de él. Así como también él notado que está dedicado encarecidamente a salvar a estas niñas. Por lo que voy a ayudarlo y creo que podríamos entrenarlo para usar tu poder. Zeta, yo llevaré a las niñas. No lo has notado, pero tu caja no tiene cámara de oxígeno. Eso podría matarlas en algún momento. Yo corregí eso en la mía.

El titán solo alzó un dedo de la mencionada mano, tratando de aparentemente debatir, pero solo gruñó algo amargado. Se desenganchó la caja de su pecho, así como el carril que le permitía rotarla hacia su espalda, y la desechó contra el agua de la calle del lugar.

Andando Sácanos de esta chatarra ...

Ofis detuvo el paso al notario que el titán volteó para ver el edificio que alguna vez los albergó con esperanza, esfuerzo y mucho sacrificio. Ahora se encuentra casi caído a pedazos, lleno de cadáveres y balas por el enfrentamiento anterior.

\- Extrañaré este horrible lugar ... Aquí nos conocimos. Supongo que es algo turbio y mágico.

\- No puedo creer que finalmente logre salir de este lugar ... Ophis, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por Zeta. Estoy seguro que él te lo agradecería mucho más que yo.

Él asintió ante las palabras de ambas, acariciando con dos dedos de su guantelete de dragón la frente de la ya no tan pequeña Ophis, y avanzó, saliendo lentamente de este sector de la ciudad. El silencio era abrumador y solo las pequeñas jugando eran brevemente oídas dentro de la caja.

\- ¿Mamá Ophis? ¿Iremos a un lugar mejor? - Consultar una de ellas que iba sentada en su hombro, mirando todo intrigada y sosteniendo el casco de la mujer.

La mencionada miró la espalda del titán que avanza observando todo con un brillo verde algo oscurecido, como si se sintiera melancólico.

\- Sí, niña. Zeta nos llevará a un lugar mejor. De eso no me caben dudas ...

El silencio volvió mientras todos avanzaban. Entonces, Tenembaum razonó momentáneamente.

\- Un momento ustedes dos, ¿Quién es ese tal Ddraig que hablan?

[ ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por notarme! Supongo que deberíamos conocernos, ya que seremos compañeros todos juntos. ¿Esta mujer sabe quién eres, Ofis?

\- Sabe del mundo sobrenatural. Aparentemente, tiene una hija Valquiria.

[Bien, eso me ahorra pasos. Bueno, empezaré por presentarme. Escucha bien, compañero. Esto será importante.

Él asintió mientras que con fuerza giraba una especie de válvula insertada en una puerta, la cual se abrió apenas la fuerza cedió.

Si de algo estaban seguros todos ahora era que las cosas estaban por cambiar completamente. Ahora, con una especie de guantelete rojo en su mano derecha, Zeta y compañía estaban por hacer historia.

**Hola xd. Bueno, debo admitir que estoy satisfecho con el capítulo y que la he cagado con los datos desde un inicio por un descuido.**

**Me explico, volvió a jugar Bioshock, y resultó que Apollo Square (lugar donde termina Jack tras ser traicionado y está la guarida de Little Sisters que lo salvan) está mucho más cerca de Point Prometheus (Donde Jack enfrenta al reconvertido Fontaine y ocurre el final del juego), por lo que los haré retroceder hasta Olympus Heights y finalmente hasta Hephaestus con respeto al primer juego, para luego comenzar con Bioshock 2 como correspondencia y distribuir todo. Luego requieren tomar distintas trayectorias internas para llegar hasta Point Prometheus y escapar de la ciudad.**

**Le daré relevancia a la prisión de Perséfone, que es importante para los recuerdos de Zeta / Issē. Sin embargo, será un momento íntimo de él para finalmente comprender y dejar todo atrás y "renacer". Maldición, ya parezco Booker xd**


	6. Lamento ser una carga, Ophis

Tras ser encerrados en la sala de bóveda, el grupo esperaba en silencio para proseguir su viaje en nuevo territorio.

El silencio y aburrimiento abundaba, por lo que Ophis se puso en idea de mirar el armamento de Zeta, que se denotaba en su espalda.

Reconocía la pistola y la escopeta, puesto que las usó en incontables ocasiones, pero también portaba una ametralladora con una especie de roscado bobinado en la esquina donde debería disponer de una culata. Su cargador era de doble tambor, así como disponía de una serie de cableados y cañón para reducir la dispersión de las balas, así como se había reforzado para mejorar la precisión. Sobre el cañón había una especie de roscado horizontal que aumentaba la cadencia de fuego.

Al lado de esta, a su derecha, portaba una especie de lanzagranadas casero con una especie de bobina que aparentemente absorbía el calor de las explosiones y una batería con cableado que la hacía mas devastadora. Luego traía una caja extraña y grande, que permitía mayor velocidad de disparo, así como este estaba sostenido con una base que le permitía detectar que se trataba de un sensor térmico. Cerca de la culata tenía unas resaltantes micro-bobinas que permitían lanzar disparos con más distancia.

Casi pegado a su pierna derecha, tenía una especie de cañón largo conectado a varios bidones, con una boquilla de reducción de consumo. En su izquierda, portaba su fiel taladro con engranajes y menos hoja giratoria para tener mayor tanque de combustible.

A la izquierda, retomando su espalda, portaba una ballesta enorme con una especie de riel mecánico reforzado que mejoraba la penetración, una caja de varias amplitudes, que proporcionaba fuego rápido y un sistema de generador de llamas en la flecha. A su lado había otra ametralladora, más parecida a una torreta minigun. Contaba con barriles de acero templado y un pasador de refuerzo, otorgando más daño. Un cilindro de estabilidad, que reduce la dispersión y mejora la precisión, así como un respiradero para que el sobrecalentamiento no disminuya la portación. Finalmente, un conjunto de bobinados hacía que las balas rebotaran.

Casi pegado a su pié derecho, tenía la pistola de remaches, con una caja de munición rectangular, una placa en el cañón para mejorar el daño y un sistema de calentamiento para generar disparos ardientes. En el izquierdo, tenía una escopeta recortada que contaba con un tambor similar al de la ametralladora inicial, un cañón más corto, y un sistema de electrificación del perdigón. Estas dos eran evidentemente de emergencia, ya que nunca las vió en acción.

Finalmente, ella se acercó curiosamente al titán, incomodándolo terriblemente al estar apoyada sobre su espalda. Esto le permitía ver el pecho, de donde colgaba un rifle de cuatro cañones, una calibradora de presión, que le daba más potencia y una mira de largo alcance. Un lanza-arpones con mira de largo alcance, un mecanismo giratorio que otorgaba más penetración y un resorte y cañón reforzado nuevos que permitían mayor facilidad al recargar. También tenía otro lanzagranadas, pero este era más elaborado, con mayor capacidad de cargador, un sistema receptor de daño explosivo, que disminuía el daño recibido por este, además de una adición al disparar que convierte los explosivos en bombas de racimo, generando más explosiones. En el pecho, estaban la pistola de hackeo y la cámara de grabación que él siempre portaba enganchada a su pecho. Ahora estaba bastante demacrada por el combate anterior. De hecho, la armadura de Zeta parecía caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran un hecho, Zeta cayó arrodillado, casi devastado por el enfrentamiento anterior.

\- ¡Compañero! ¡La armadura que sostiene tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho si no la repones!

\- ¡Zeta! ¡Aguanta, muchacho!

\- Ya veo... Te ayudaré, Zeta.

Ella aprovechó y comenzó a descolgar algunas armas. Tomó una ametralladora, el lanzagranadas casero, el cañón de bidones, la ballesta, el rifle de cuatro cañones, el lanza-arpones y el último lanzagranadas. Las niñas entendieron sus actos, por lo que se encerraron en la caja con algo de miedo por lo que aparentemente ocurría.

\- ¡La puerta se abrirá! ¡Atentos!

La válvula comenzó a girar, provocando que la puerta comenzara a abrirse, Zeta tomó su escopeta recortada y su pistola de remaches, esperando no generarle problemas a Ophis que lo arrastraba sin problemas.

El lugar desconocido era silencioso. Ophis había cubierto a todos con una especie de barrera para evitar conflictos con enemigos, pero el área aparentemente rica en lugares excéntricos estaba desértica.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y dónde están todos?

\- No me creerás, mocosa, pero hubo un tiempo en donde este lugar era hermoso. Bienvenidos a Olympus Heights. ¿Ves algún conducto?

Ella desvió la vista, notando una enorme tapa de drenaje.

\- Sí, ¿Qué hago?

\- Has que Zeta caiga por ahí y baja con él. Ahí está mi antigua base central. Yo ahí protegí a las niñas que Jack rescató hace años... Debería estar a salvo de ataques ahora.

Abrió el conducto, y arrastró a Zeta hasta que cayera dentro. Luego de verlo bajar, saltó infantilmente dentro. Sin notar ambos que una cámara captó a ambos en el área.

_"Alerta, familia. El intruso ha secuestrado a nuestras niñas y a una Big Sister. Su deber es acabar con estad plagas para tener el Adam que el pagano nos está usurpando. Reitero. El sujeto Zeta debe ser erradicado junto con la Big Sister que lo acompaña. Ambos se encuentran en Olympus Heights. Buena suerte, familia. Detengan a los parásitos saqueadores."_

Si Ophis no estuviera concentrada soldando y cuidando de su querido amigo, hubiera oído los chillidos irritados de muchas criaturas que amenazaban con asediar el área.

...

\- Entonces... ¿Así de fácil vencieron?

\- El tranvía fue la clave. Cuando Ryan condenó a Apollo Square al olvido al demoler las vías, el asalto a este distrito ya había tomado muchas vidas. Así como muchos negocios se habían arruinado.

\- Ya veo. Una devastación sin precedentes... ¿Te duele?

Él negó ante el tacto de la mano de ella sobre el titanio ardiendo. De hecho, ella asintió con suavidad ante la acaricia que le proporcionó en la cabeza.

[ Mi compañero está desconcertado por tu actual forma, pero no olvida quién eres, Ouroboros. Está feliz por tu ayuda.

\- Entiendo... Me hace sentir bien que te encuentres a salvo, Zeta.

Ella había comenzado a leer varios libros no extraviados en el desastre, de la autoría de varias personas famosas del lugar, se lo había permitido apenas reparó al titán, así también no aburría a las niñas que jugaban con los pocos juguetes que habían quedado en la zona. Gracias a esto, ella comenzó a interpretar ciertas reacciones que ocurrían al lado del titán que hace unos meses ya le había estado despertando una sensación de preocupación y mucho apego.

Mientras el titán reposaba, ella comenzó a ir y volver del mundo humano con comida y distintos juguetes que hurtaba para todos. Ahora había logrado hacer funcionar el sistema de computadoras del área, por lo que podía hablar con Tenembaum, así como ella podía verlos. Lamentablemente, el sistema de cámaras del exterior estaba estropeado, y eso le intrigaba, ya que no podrían estar al tanto de lo que sucediera arriba.

\- Una pregunta, Ophis, ¿Por qué no teletransportas a las niñas contigo?

\- La gravedad y presión del lugar las mataría apenas entren. Ningún humano hasta ahora puede tolerar la brecha dimensional o moriría en el intento.

\- Ya veo... Una lástima que no haya salida fácil de todo esto. Gracias por la ayuda que nos brindas, Ophis. Zeta no hubiera logrado mucho solo. Él trabaja realmente duro solo para verlas sonreír.

La ahora joven mujer observó al coloso, este seguía acostado en una esquina mientras sus luces verdes relucían el área. Una niña se columpiaba en su brazo derecho, mientras que las pequeñas hablaban con Ddraig en el otro.

[ ¡¿Ya soy tío?! ¡Esto es otra onda! ¡Compañero, me sorprendes cada vez más rápido!

\- ¿No es aburrido estar encerrado en eso todo el tiempo, Tío Ddraig?

[ Te acostumbras, niña. Si tienes buenos compañeros, el vivir aquí solo se vuelve relevante de la aventura que se vive...

\- ¡Wooow! - Exclamaron las niñas sorprendidas por la pobre sabiduría del dragón que se sentía incómodo por la admiración.

Ophis entonces sintió una extraña sensación brotar de su interior, una sensación jamás vívida. Cuando menos se percató, una mueca se formó en sus labios, sorprendiéndose por sentirse tan llena al sostenerla.

Ella estaba sonriendo genuinamente.

\- ¡Mamá sonríe! ¡Wooow! ¡Que belleza!

Las niñas se aproximaron a ella, sorprendiéndola, para que mantuviera dicha sonrisa mientras acariciaba las cabezas de las niñas. Zeta miraba esto con regocijo desde su rincón, mientras que Ddraig se mostraba respetuoso.

[~ Tú no tienes idea, compañero, pero estás logrando grandes cosas. Si sobrevivimos a esto, estoy seguro que harás historia con tu existencia... Es un hecho.

El titán entonces miró el techo y cerró los ojos, relajado, reflexionando de los siguientes pasos en el futuro y el objetivo que planteó desde un inicio.


	7. Una rosa por los buenos momentos

\- ¿Estás bien, Zeta? ¿No te duele?

La criatura asintió nuevamente, observando como Ophis, que posaba su tradicional rostro serio con aparentes gestos de preocupación como sus cielos elevados, soldaba la última parte que había agregado a la armadura, acariciando el acero ardiente con cuidado y cariño, temiendo lastimar al único ser que se había preocupado por ella desde que lo conoció.

[Ouroboros, él necesita descansar más que nada. Sin embargo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué necesitas, Ddraig?

[Mi compañero tiene unas reservas de Adam muy reducidas. La única que puede salir eres tú. Por ende, te pido que consigas un poco ... Eso quiere decir que debes irte fuera de estás alcantarillas.

\- Entiendo, lo haré sin problema. Issē debe descansar.

[Mientras tanto, yo evolucioné los plásmidos que porta con el guantelete, mezclando la sangre de dragón que reclamó en este brazo con su Adam para el gen.

\- No puedes. Aparentemente, la sangre de dragón que le quise brindar no funcionó al inyectarla con uno de sus tónicos.

[Oh ... Ya veo. Entonces haré alguna otra evaluación y veré si puedo reformar su cuerpo con el poder del guantelete. Déjanos algunas de sus armas, así podremos defendernos aún en estas condiciones.

\- De acuerdo. Volveré pronto, niñas. Cuídenlo

Las pequeñas le saludaron con la mano, deseándole suerte. Dejando las armas que no había herido del set del titán, esta se retiró mientras se colocaba el casco de Big Sister, no sin antes replicar el saludo de mano de las niñas.

[Ella está velando demasiado de tu seguridad, Big Daddy ... Me aterra.

\- _Te oigo desde la radio, Ddraig..._

[ ¡Maldición! ¡Va a matarme luego! Haaa... Comencemos ya compañero. No quiero morir sin ser de utilidad.

El titán pensó en el primer plásmido a utilizar y dos de sus dedos en el guantelete obtuvieron una especie de remolino. La gema comenzó a parpadear, rotando entre verde y blanco, para finalmente quedar verde. El remolino, que ahora era más ancho, cambió a color verde y se sostenía en un solo dedo.

[ Boosted Cyclone Trap: Tornado Trap.

Electric Bolt e Incinerate ya habían sido modificados. Por lo que ahora debía ir a por otros. Pensó en otro, provocando que el guantelete tuviera varias aberturas, comenzando a segregar un líquido extraño al juntar los dedos. Esto formó una esfera con un núcleo rojo.

[ Boosted Hypnotize: Dragon's Control.

La esfera cambió de núcleo a un color verde con partículas rojas flotando dentro de la esfera.. Así como su fluido se veía más controlado. Al notar la diferencia, pensó en el siguiente. La viscosidad desapareció, dando pasó a movimientos abruptos dentro del mecanismo.

[ ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡P-PERDÓN COMPAÑERO! ¡HACEN COSQUILLAS! ¡JA, JA, JA!

El dragón del guantelete reía a carcajadas mientras abejas comenzaban a salir de todas partes. Las yemas de los dedos se abrieron, permitiendo a estas salir de la mano, así como un agujero apareció en la palma y más salían.

[ ¡B-BOOSTED INSECT SWARM: ¡DRASECTS SWARM! ¡JA, JA, JA!

Los insectos que habían salido comenzaron a explorar sin razón aparente, para que nuevos salieran, brillando de un color verde lima intenso. Las abejas incluso mutaron, pareciendo avispas.

Al cambiar a otro plásmido, la risa del dragón comenzó a dejar de ser tan abrasiva, quedando los nervios aparentes y alguna que otra carcajada repentina.

Pasó exactamente igual que con Hypnotize, salvo que la esfera era azúl y desprendía una onda azul como frecuencia de antena visible.

[ Boosted Security Bullseye: Safety Dragon.

La esfera se tornó verde lima, pero las partículas que ahora flotaban eran azules. Así como la onda de antena era visible de ese color, resaltando unas pequeñas chispas azules brotando de la señal.

Pensando en siguiente, Zeta pasó al siguiente. Su mano se descontracturó bastante, manteniendo bastante distancia entre los dedos, como si sujetara finamente una esfera invisible.

[ Boosted Sonic Boom: Stampede.

La mano se contrajo más, pareciendo más normal, pero las yemas en las manos, como el agujero de la palma, no lo indicaban.

[ Boosted Target Dummy: Dragon's Distraction.

A diferencia del anterior, las aberturas se cerraron por completo y no se sentía ninguna fuerza influyente.

[ Boosted Telekinesis: Mind Balance.

En este sí, pero más en una atracción. Finalmente, el guantelete comenzó a congelarse, obteniendo picos de hielo sobresaliendo del dorso.

[ Boosted Winter Blast: Blown Dragon.

Luego, un aura roja brotaba del guantelete, así como también provocaba que el brazo vibrara levemente.

[ Boosted Parasitic Healing: Bloodsucker.

[ Boosted Santuary: Shield.

[ Boosted Aero Dash: Speed.

El guantelete se oscureció de humo, remarcando su aparente sistema electrónico de rojo, así como su gema verde.

[ Boosted Houdini: Dragon Houdini.

El humo negro se profundizó, aumentando su intensidad. En otro plásmido, el guantelete comenzó a ser mojado casi al completo, como si fuera una fuente sin precipitaciones.

[ Boosted Geiser Trap: Tsunami Trap.

El agua se hizo más transparente y más intensa, recorriendo el guantelete con más fuerza. Como último, su mano se volvió transparente, mostrando una especie de estela fantasma.

[ Boosted Vision: Ghost.

La estela de transparencia se hizo más clara y menos frenética, como si se hubiera fortalecido y acomodado. Finalmente, cuando todo parecía tranquilo, Ddraig notificó una más.

[ Boosted Little Sisters Antidote: Father's protection.

Una pequeña que se había acercado por curiosidad ante los brillos del guantelete, lo tocó momentáneamente, sintiendo como una estela blanca suave la rodeaba. El titán volteó ante el brillo, notando como la pequeña se mostraba levemente brillante, para luego notarse normal. Entonces, la pequeña mostró un aura roja brotando levemente sobre ella. Esto solo duró un segundo.

[ Deberías hacerlo con las otras. No creo que se trate de un mal presagio.

Movimiento brusco en los ductos. Zeta inmediatamente tomó su pistola de remaches y apuntó a la puerta del conducto, lamentando que Ophis no estuviera allí para ayudarlo, menos Tenembaum que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

[ ¡COMPAÑERO! ¡COMP-! ¡COM-!

Dolor. Zeta no pudo evitar perder el enfoque de la mira y su plásmido, por lo que terminó sosteniéndose la cabeza con un agudo y terrible dolor.

\- _Él es mi único amigo en esa prisión... Único... Único..._

La compuerta se abrió, mostrando a Ophis, quien sostenía un vial de Adam, así como se removía el casco. Fue entonces que vió frente a ella al titán revolcándose adolorido, incapaz de mover sus piernas.

[ ¡Ouroboros! ¡Mi compañero!

_\- ¿Qué te trajo a este agujero, chico?_

\- _No te importa..._

\- ¡Zeta! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡ZETA! ¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRE, DDRAIG?!

[ ¡No tengo la menor idea! ¡Justo antes de que abrieras, comenzó a retorcerse y gruñir!

\- ¡Zeta! ¡Zeta, mírame!

\- ¡Papá, despierta!

\- ¡Tienes que despertar!

\- ¡Escúchanos!

\- _Oye, yo terminé aquí por un error. Piensan que soy un espía. Cuando se pruebe lo contrario, saldré de aquí. Estoy seguro... Me llaman "Johnny __Topside__". ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué nombre secreto tienes?_

\- _Mi nombre es Issē... Como verás, me estoy muriendo.__ Como todos aquí... Nadie sale de este pozo, así que vete acostumbrando..._

Ophis no esperó más. Acomodando el vial en su aguja gigante, la aseguró e inyectó directamente en la abertura del pecho del titán. La mano de este fue con fuerza hacia ella, intentando detenerla al pensar que era un gesto agresor, pero finalmente ella depositó el contenido, calmando a la criatura, que se desmayó lentamente, llegando a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano derecha que intentó luchar, abrumándola de la sorpresa. El guantelete se mantuvo presente en la izquierda, así como el dragón habló.

[ Gracias, Ouroboros... Sea lo que sea que pasó, fue duro. Deberé ver su estado mental luego. Intenta ponerte en contacto con Tenembaum. Tiene que saber algo al respecto de esto.

\- ¿E... Eh? S-Sí... Ya la llamo. Niñas, ¿Están bien?

\- ¡¿Papá está bien?!

\- Sí, sí... Él está bien ahora. Necesito ponerme en contacto con su "tía", por lo que estaré lejos de ustedes un rato. Quédense con él... Y avísenme si pasa algo.

Ophis se levantó, casi tropezando de la torpeza, para acomodarse el flequillo de su corte de pelo a un lado, rumbo a la computadora de la zona, encendiéndola y luchando porque funcionara. Mientras esto pasaba, Ddraig notó que comenzó una reacción en cadena dentro del cuerpo del muchacho. No notificó nada, pero prestó atención a la mutación.

Parece que el brazo izquierdo del titán había sido reclamado por el dragón, sin saber cómo, por qué y cuándo. Sin embargo, la barra genética de la criatura fue modificada con la presencia de dicha modificación.

Aparentemente, la supervivencia de Zeta fue lograda con un tónico llamado "Armored Shell", que permitió que los ataques físicos de Lambda no fueran tan capaces de herirlo, recibiendo solo un 60% de las contusiones y rasgados. Sin embargo, se mostró modificarse. Aparentemente, ahora la masa se mostraba más fuerte en aspecto físico y podría admitirse que contenía más daño antes de poder sentirlo.

"Booze Hound", un bono que desvanecía el alcohol del Eve fermentándolo y fomentando a su beneficio, se había modificado. Seguramente, ahora reponía más a la obtención de Eve.

"Careful Hacker" obtuvo una bonificación para agudizar los sentidos del portador al hackear maquinarias.

"Cure All Link" se balanceó, permitiendo al portador obtener las mismas dosis de salud e Eve a cada uso de botiquines.

"Deadly Machines" fomentó el control mental sobre las máquinas aliadas, haciéndolas más veloces y dañinas.

"Damage Reseach" consiguió ser más aguda, permitiendo al portador aumentar sus investigaciones y su inteligencia ante la evaluación de estas.

"Demanding Father" ahora generaba una estela sobre la pequeña que trabajara sobre un cadáver, fomentando velozmente su labor.

"Drill Lurker" fomentó en aligerar los pasos del portador, reduciendo a casi nada el sonido que crean.

"Drill Power" generó que la dependencia del taladro fuera más potente al bañar de Adam el arma, potenciándola todo el tiempo que se porte.

"Drill-Plasmid Vampire" aparentemente mejoraba la extracción de salud e Eve del enemigo golpeado con el taladro a Adam, así como la ofensiva con plásmidos.

"Elemental Flesh" permitió que, aún sin modificar su inmunidad, su potencial ofensivo con sus plásmidos climáticos fuera más intenso.

"Elemental Storm" aumentó la potencia de voltaje, la abrasadora capacidad incendiaria y la helada fricción congelante al recibir un impacto físico ofensivo de un enemigo. Técnicamente, se volvía un tanque climático en todos aspectos.

"Elemental Sponge" aumentó el Eve obtenido por ataques elementales, permitiendo al portador ser dañado a beneficio.

"Eve Saver" redujo el consumo diminuto de Eve a una milésima parte de esta. Esto era aterrador para cualquier ser vivo de esta pocilga.

"Extra Nutrition" facilitó el sistema digestivo de Zeta, recuperando la mitad de su barra de salud con tan solo un chocolate.

"Elemental Drill" convierte el Adam que portara el taladro en un Eve que congelara, electrificara o carbonizara la superficie de este, permitiendo provocar un devastador daño al enemigo.

"Hacker's Delight" hace que la efectividad de hackeo recompense con Adam. Eso era impresionante.

"Handyman" permite que el portador repare sus torretas y bots aliados con Eve, más también las mejora, facilitando su efectividad.

"Machine Buster" facilitó la destrucción de máquinas enemigas con ataques contundentes.

"Natural Camouflage" lo hacía invisible con apenas dejar de caminar. Pero no funcionaba cuando este se mostraba inconsciente. Aparentemente eso demostraba por qué también aquellos que no tienen Adam como las niñas o Ophis podían verlo casi en perfecto estado, pero los Splicers y derivados no.

"Magnetismo Animal" facilitaba el tacto con las niñas de manera versátil. Ahora mejoraba, permitiendo la comprensión visual de algunas cosas. Era como una especie de intuición femenina.

"Brain Boost" concede a Zeta su facilidad para planear, pelear y facilitar todos sus actos.

"Sport Boost" aliviaba el peso de Zeta para facilitar su movimiento, ahora casi ya ni existía la sensación. Esto facilitaba las ofensivas físicas.

"Eficent Inventor" aumentaba la percepción y exigía un menor costo para la invención de munición y derivados.

"Death Trap" era el último recurso físico de Zeta. Al morir, este se volvería una bomba de tiempo que explotaría.

"Leg Up" proporcionaba un aumento en el salto del portador.

"Metabolic Power" genera Eve y salud con el tiempo sin recibir daño en el proceso. Esto fue logrado gracias a que Tenembaum rescató estos tónicos de los soldados de Fontaine que lograba secuestrar y explotar.

Finalmente, "Fountain of Youth" era el último tónico que se modificó. Este hacía que el agua curara todas las heridas del portador, así como procuraba por alimentar su Eve. Ahora con una velocidad aumentada.

[~ Descansa, compañero... Nos espera mucho trabajo luego...

...

\- ¿Lagunas mentales?

Ophis estaba pegada a la computadora, hablando con Tenembaum, en lo que Zeta jugaba con las pequeñas. Su salud estaba irregularmente baja. Aparentemente, la mutación recientemente obtenida inhabilitó los tónicos por el momento... O en el peor de los casos, eliminó todo el Adam de su sistema.

Hasta ahora no había logrado mover las piernas, demostrando estar paralítico, cosa que preocupaba a todos. Sin embargo, Tenembaum aclaró que solo se trataba de la escasa capacidad para alzarse a sí mismo por tanta pérdida de salud, pero se mostraba preocupada por la tardía recuperación.

\- Sí. Al usar Adam extraído de los Splicers, el portador actual obtiene también las memorias de otros usuarios, generando alucinaciones, pero veo que Zeta ha pasado años sin prestarle atención a eso, por lo que puede tratarse de sus propias memorias, saturadas por el dolor que él quería olvidar. No se como, pero sus memorias fueron borradas por si mismo. Cuídalo, Ophis. Cuando llegue a recordar todo, me preocupará que llegue a hacer consigo mismo.

La dragona lo observó, siendo que este descansaba con las niñas abrazándolo, siendo que este tenía a dos en sus brazos. Ella sonrió ante esa imágen.

\- No te preocupes. Aseguro que los protegeré a todos sin importar las consecuencias. Saldremos de aquí con vida, todos.

\- Eso espero... Nos vemos luego.

\- Gracias por la información.

Oscuridad. La luz finalmente fue desvanecida, quedando las luces de las velas que habían en el área.

\- Creo que debería intentarlo...

Usando la brecha dimensional, cruzó hasta otro portal, apareciendo fuera de las alcantarillas, dentro de una tienda que había explorado anteriormente.

\- Los libros ya no me sirven. Debe haber algo entretenido por aquí.

Se aventuró a la sección músical, observando distintos cartones en donde el rostro de Sander Cohen estaba en casi todas en ellas. ¿Ese tipo realmente era el único artista conocido?

Fue entonces que encontró uno interesante. El cartón mostraba a Sander Cohen, pero a su lado había una acompañante.

"Presentando a... ELIZABETH, LA NUEVA AVE CANTANTE DE SANDER COHEN"

"Contiene un disco para tocadiscos de "You Belong To Me". Obtenible en tiendas. Rapture Récords. Prohibida su piratería bajo cualquier termino."

Ella sacó lentamente el disco, notando que habí ventilación hacia las alcantarillas, lo que le sacó una natural sonrisa divertida.

Zeta le había mostrado la música, así como se entretuvo varias veces con las niñas bailando ridículamente. Aún cuando intentaba con ella, no podía evitar rechazarlo con vergüenza... Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esperaba poder tener una pieza de baile con él como mostraban en las revistas.

Acomodó el tocadiscos en el suelo, cerca de la ventilación, e imitó los mismos movimientos que el titán hacía para colocar el disco y hacerlo andar.

Con el sonido de transcripción y fallo de movimiento del disco contra la punta del receptor, una bella sinfonía de voz salió propulsada del tocadiscos hacia el exterior.

See the pyramids along the Nile  
(Mira las pirámides a lo largo del Nilo)

Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
(Mira el amanecer desde una isla tropical)

El tono repentino de una guitarra resonó, sorprendiendo a la muchacha por tan bella voz de la mujer ante la sinfonía.

Just remember, darling, all the while...  
(Solo recuerda, cariño, todo el tiempo...)

You belong to me  
(Me perteneces)

En ese momento, las niñas despertaron al oír la música, por lo que, con curiosidad, comenzaron a salir de las alcantarillas por los ductos, acercándose a la tienda de música. Por otra parte, Ophis oía la melodía, moviendo su cabeza a los lados lentamente.

See the market place in old Algiers  
(Ver el mercado en el viejo Argel)

Send me photographs and souvenirs  
(Envíame fotografías y recuerdos)

Las puertas bóvedas de la lejanía eran perforadas por soldadores, así como se caían a pedazos y los Splicers comenzaban a llegar al barrio de gente rica de la zona.

Just remember when a dream appears...  
(Solo recuerda cuando aparece un sueño...)

You belong to me  
(Me perteneces)

Las niñas llegaron al lugar, para observar a una Ophis con la mirada pérdida, abrazándose a si misma, con sus pies moviéndose entre las piernas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con sus rodillas alzadas.

And Ill be so alone without you  
(Y estaré tan solo para ti)

Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue  
(Quizás también estás solo y triste)

Zeta despertó lentamente, alzando la vista hacia el rincón que resonaba la música, depositando su espalda contra la pared, mientras el brillo verde de sus focos iba hacia el rincón. La última niña que dormía en sus brazos lo miró y sonrió. Tras ser acariciada en su cabeza, Zeta le apuntó al rincón, instando de que fuera con sus hermanas.

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
(Vuela el océano en un avión plateado)

See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
(Mira la jungla cuando esté mojada por la lluvia)

Los Splicers avanzaban lentamente, aún sin llegar a la cercanía del centro del distrito.

Just remember till you're home again...  
(Solo recuerda que cuando estés en casa otra vez...)

You belong to me  
(Me perteneces)

\- You belong to me...

La voz de Ophis replicó diálogo al final, soltando dulcemente un terciopelo de pensamientos sobre cierto ser que tanto aprecio había logrado calar en su pecho en el paso de los meses. Las pequeñas comenzaron a llegar a su lado, colándose en distintos rincones, para llegar a abrazarla. Ella aceptó el afecto, recibiendo a todas.

Ill be so alone without you  
(Estaré tan sola sin ti)

Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue  
(Quizás también estés solo y triste)

La pequeña notó un ramo de flores más que muerto y marchito, por lo que vió al titán que descansaba disfrutando de la música y se acercó.

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
(Vuela el océano en tu avión plateado)

See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
(Mira la jungla cuando esté mojada por la lluvia)

La última pequeña llegó con sus hermanas, deslumbrando a todas por lo que tenía en sus manos. Una brillante y viva rosa se hallaba en sus manos, extendida para Ophis.

Las niñas no tenían poder para hacer algo así, por lo que los ojos de la dragona brillaron levemente al saber de quién se trataba dicha obra.

Just remember till you're home again...  
(Solo recuerda hasta que estés en casa otra vez...)

Ella abrazó la flor con una sonrisa y un rostro avergonzado, así como las niñas la miraban hipnotizadas por su belleza.

Por otra parte, solo y en las alcantarillas, el titán palmeaba con el guantelete siguiendo el ritmo final de la canción, chapoteando el charco de agua a su lado.

\- Me perteneces ~ ...

Con ese último comentario, la canción cerró a palabras de Ophis, que sonreía divertida con un sonrojo divisible mientras sostenía la rosa entre sus dedos, acariciando sus pétalos con algo de travesura.


	8. ¿Qué clase de misterios se ocultan aquí?

**RobertoCS11:**** ¡Buenas noches, amigo! ¡Me alegra que te gusta la historia! ¡Ya que estamos, ahí va otro capítulo!**

**No voy a mentir, la idea la saqué a ****través**** de la inmensa ****cantidad**** de fanfics de "Wattpad" de "Bioshock" con otras historias (****comúnmente****, Boku no Hero Academia). Pero todos estaban apresurados excesivamente, quedaban abandonados y empezaban como en el primer juego y/o segundo juego, relatando las mismas situaciones y actos. Se me hacía extraño pasar la aventura sin Jack en ello. Mi personaje favorito de "High School DXD" es ****Issē ****por el ****trasfondo****psicológico**** que le ****dio**** el creador. Sin embargo, la idea nació por el hecho de que veía que no habían muchos fanfics de mi querida loli OP, más que nada por la relevancia que hay a otras que ****también**** son buenas.**

**La idea es muy enfermiza, incluso puedes llegar a odiarla con el paso de los ****capítulos**** por el viaje que tendrá nuestra pandilla xd**

**Zeta/****Issē es muy importante, tanto como protagonista, como secundario. De hecho, estoy pensando seriamente como dirigir el personaje al rumbo de los giros que tendrá la historia.**

**Con cuestión a Ophis, es natural que demuestre lentamente el afecto que le tiene al Big Daddy al ser el único ser en el universo que se dedicó a cuidarla y velar por su seguridad. Empezó como un "Padre e hija" y me fui por la ruta de los sureños de mi ****país (Incesto)(De hecho, no lo es. Pero me causa gracia pensarlo xd)****. ¡AJA, JA, JA!**

**LEER TODOS:**

Con respecto a ese romance que daré, necesito saber de los lectores que rumbo tomar. Me explico. _**O le doy a Ophis e Issē un romance simbólico, dejando al Big Daddy tal y como está con la waifu, cerrando la historia al final de toda la travesía. O le doy un renacimiento a Issē, permitiéndole tener un romance normal con Ophis, así como extender la historia al universo de "High School DXD" (Se que argumento darle sin necesidad de depender de las novelas, no hay que preocuparse de ello)**_

**Eso es todo. Disfruten el capitulo y díganme que piensan de esto ultimo. Nos vemos.**

* * *

La canción finalmente había terminado hace unos 15 minutos. Ese tiempo fue el que Ophis sostuvo la rosa en sus manos hasta que falleció por la ausencia de Adam en ella. Sin embargo, con sus poderes la restableció nuevamente y cortó el tallo, reduciéndolo. Luego se la enganchó entre el pelo con una sonrisa bellísima. Las niñas la miraban como si de una princesa se tratara.

\- Iré a devolver esto, niñas. No me tardo.

Al llegar al tablón de discos, ella observó el disco nuevamente junto cuando estaba por depositar en su lugar. Pero antes decidió observarlo nuevamente, con cierto afecto.

\- No creo que lastime a alguien que desaparezcas de aquí...

Y, usando su magia, hizo desaparecer el disco en una especie de portal pequeño. Entonces, cuando ella se enfocó en el resto de discos, su sonrisa se borró lentamente, para observar con un rostro atónito el disco que le seguía.

Allí estaba esa mujer y Sander Cohen nuevamente. Pero de compañía, habían dos personas más...

"Presentando a... ADÁN Y EVA, LOS DRAGONES INMORTALES DE SANDER COHEN, JUNTO A ELIZABETH".

Ella se podía reconocer ahí mismo por ser exactamente igual que su forma actual. Pero la persona a su lado la sorprendió por completo. Su aspecto físico era de un hombre de aparentes 30 años. Su cabello era corto y lacio. Sus ojos se notaban vivos, pese a la expresión divagante y pérdida que posaba mientras sostenía el micrófono, dándole la espalda a ella, quién mostraba un rostro afligido y dolido ante el micrófono, sensación que jamás había sentido hasta que inyectó Adam al titán hace unos días.

"Contiene un disco para tocadiscos de "The Titan of Infinity". Obtenible en tiendas. Rapture Récords. Prohibida su piratería bajo cualquier termino."

No dudó un momento y corrió hacia la máquina, colocando el disco con desesperación, lanzando el cartón hacía cualquier parte.

El disco comenzó a andar, permitiendo que se volviera a repetir la función inicial de la canción anterior.

Son of pain and chance,  
(Hijo del dolor y la casualidad)

Do something and get me out of the trance.  
(Haz algo para sacarnos del trance)

And let's give our last dance.  
(Y tengamos nuestro último baile)

La voz que resonaba fue fácilmente identificada. Era la suya...

Sin saberlo, la música comenzó a atraer a los Splicers que llegaban al centro, que comenzaban a ir cautelosos para un ataque sorpresa.

Dekireba sore o suru  
(Lo haría si pudiera)

Shikashi, doa wa gisei o yōkyū shimasu  
(Pero, las puertas demandan sacrificio)

Watashi wa co byōshadesu, sore ga watashidesu  
(Soy un cobarde, eso es lo que soy)

Ophis no lo notaba por estar muy centrada en el tema, pero su nariz había comenzado a sangrar... Hasta caer a un lado, aturdida y casi inconsciente.

Por otra parte, Zeta, quién recién al oír el estribillo presentía distinguir la voz masculina, se tuvo que aferrar a si mismo, sosteniendo su cabeza por el sofocante dolor que tenía.

Monster of infinity and dreams,  
(Monstruo de la infinidad y lo sueños,)

Resonates the area of glares and screams  
(Resuena el área de resplandores y gritos)

And release your rage to save the universe from the gleams  
(Y libera tu ira para salvar el universo del destello)

Ddraig fue capaz de oír el grito de una de las niñas arriba, lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta inmediatamente. Movió el brazo por actos propios, golpeando un caño de desagüe que se hallaba justo detrás.

Al desmoronarlo, el agua comenzó a circular sobre el cuerpo derribado del titán, que entre el dolor comenzó a mover sus piernas inconscientemente gracias a la recuperación.

[ ¡Compañero! ¡Arriba! ¡Las niñas están en peligro!

Nada. El intento de Ddraig de reanimar a su compañero solo quedó en eso.

Dekireba sore o suru  
(Lo haría si pudiera)

Shikashi, doa wa gisei o yōkyū shimasu  
(Pero, las puertas demandan sacrificio)

Watashi wa co byōshadesu, sore ga watashidesu  
(Soy un cobarde, eso es lo que soy)

Los Splicers comenzaron a azotar ventanas y puertas para poder entrar, aterrorizando a las pequeñas que intentaban reanimar a la mujer desesperadamente. Una de ellas notó que la música era lo que atraía a los enemigos, razón por la que le tiró un libro encima, rompiendo el disco y el aparato de inmediato, interrumpiendo el verso que venía a continuación.

\- ¿E...Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasó...?

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Los malos ya vienen! ¡La música los trajo!

\- ¿C-Cómo? ¿La música? ¡La música!

Ophis comenzó a limpiarse la nariz cubierta de sangre inconscientemente, para luego notarla entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Papá está solo! ¡Nos bloquean los ductos!

En efecto, el ducto de donde venían se había cerrado con un mecanismo de seguridad automático repentinamente. Eso no era bueno.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Detrás de esa barra! ¡Ddraig! ¡Zeta está solo abajo! ¡Van hacia él! ¡Responde!

...

Tenembaum's Sanctuary - Olympus Heights Sewers - Olympus Heights.

Zeta estaba mareado. Su mente había colapsado rápidamente con solo oír la canción, sintiendo que se partía a si mismo en dos.

La bóveda se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a dos Splicers con revólver entraban y veían al Big Daddy revolcándose.

\- ¡Jo, jo! ¡Parece que agoniza! ¡Míralo! ¡Se muere! - Dijo uno tocándolo con un palo.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es patético! ¡Las mismas niñas son tan tontas que nos guiaron a ellas con la música! ¡En cualquier momento se las damos a la señorita Lamb y tendremos nuestra recompensa! - Decía este mientras alzaba la escopeta de Zeta y apuntaba a su cabeza.

Luz roja. La ira del titán rebalsó al oír eso de inmediato. Empujó el brazo del empuñador del arma a un lado, que del pánico disparó, destrozando a su compañero. Luego fue tomado del pié, cayendo al suelo. Este llegó a dispararle 4 perdigones continuos del sistema automático de la escopeta, pero, aún que lo perforaron, no detuvieron su ascenso lento.

Finalmente en pie, el titán solo destrozó su rostro de un pisotón, impidiéndole suplicar otra vez. Tomó sus armas dejadas por Ophis y se montó el taladro, enfurecido.

...

Rapture Records - Olympus Heights.

Disparo al ojo. Uno de los Splicers recibió un arpón directo al ojo que acabó con su vida, volando hacia quién sabe quién.

Ophis estaba sentada contra una pared. Se sentía mareada y devastada por lo que sea que su cabeza había recibido como negativa de la canción, pero podía usar sus poderes sin problemas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Cuándo viene papá?!

Esa era la pregunta correcta, porque eso le preocupaba mucho más que esta situación ahora mismo...

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡Responde! ¡¿Issē está bien?! ¡Dime algo, maldita hojalata inútil! - Declaró con ira divisible por la preocupación que estaba carcomiéndola.

...

Olympus Heights Sewers - Olympus Heights.

\- ¡No lo dejen pasar! ¡Acaben con él!

Eso era lo que gritaba uno de los Splicers antes de ser perforado terriblemente por un Big Daddy enfurecido, siendo que este pudo pelear un poco ante su resistencia con la perforación al inicio, pero él se alejó un segundo, para enterrarlo con más fuerza, perforándolo y enterrándolo en el suelo. De hecho, todos los Thuggish Splicers que buscaban acabar con él con ataques físicos no lograban hacer nada con sus tubos ante la implacable armadura.

Arremetió contra otro con Dragon Volt, pero este no obtuvo ninguna descarga, miró su mano, para luego tomar su remachadora y llenarlo de disparos. Luego pegó un ágil codazo a sus espaldas, dándole a una Spider Splicer que voló contra una pared, estrellándose contra el muro. Intentó levantarse, pero fue incinerada por una llamarada continúa que la mantuvo bastante ocupada.

Disparos. Logró usar el cuerpo de dos Splicers para retener los disparos de un Leadhead Splicer que abusaba de su ametralladora para poder arremeter contra el enemigo. Sin embargo, la diferencia de habilidades entre él y el titán solo se notó con una ráfaga de tres balas antipersonales de su minigun. Finalmente sacó su pistola de hackeo y cargó una munición de hackeo instantáneo, dándole al Sistema de salud que estaba por usar la Spider Splicer que, al quedar atascada en el sistema de inyecciones, recibió una descarga de gas venenoso que acabó con su vida. Luego de esto, el sistema liberó su brazo justo cuando cayó muerta.

La sangre cubría su cuerpo infundado en ira y metal. La gema de su brazo izquierdo brillaba intensamente, con rebosante energía. Una cosa era segura. Él estaba realmente furioso.

Al pasar una esquina, cerca de un pasillo aislado, se acomodó contra la pared.

[ ¡Ghost!

Fue entonces que notó como su espíritu salía del cuerpo y comenzaba a flotar. Merodeó por ambos rincones, procurando no haber enemigos. Luego de esto, comenzó a avanzar, notando un pasillo entero que estaba lleno de enemigos escondidos. A lo lejos, dos cosas extrañas cayeron sobre dos Splicers que comenzaron a gritar, agónicos, disparando a todas partes y procurando poder quitárselos. Sus compañeros notaron esto y comenzaron a dispararles, pero solo acaban con los cuerpos y no con los ágiles parásitos.

[ Esos son los Eta... Cuidado, compañero.

Observó su brazo, notando que el guantelete aparentemente podía venir con él en su forma fantasma. Asintió y cargó otro plásmido al momento.

[ ¡Dragon Breath!

Lanzó dos llamaradas de sus manos sobre los parásitos, espantándolos, viendo que huyeron hacia la superficie de las alcantarillas.

Sin moros en la costa, volvió a su cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa, rompiendo las losas del suelo con sus pisotones. No se detendría para nada en el mundo.

Disparo de escopeta. Logró evadirlo gracias a un pilar, pero comenzó a ser adedidado por estos, incapacitándole sus reacciones.

Crujidos de huesos. El sonido de un crujido muy singular hizo que las lámparas naranjas de Zeta enrojecieran con brutalidad. Un Big Daddy Lota detenía su camino. ¡¿Quién diablos se creía que era?!

Salió del pilar al oírlo recargar, comenzando a disparar su remachadora y lanzando continuas descargas contra cualquier parte en donde pudo oírlo. Lamentablemente, este logró agacharse antes de sentir el asedio, ocultándose en los restos de un tranvía. Levantando dos bancas de su camino, enfurecido, Zeta se abrió paso hacia él.

[ ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡TRANSFER!

El vagón descarrilado sobre la zona fue enviado brutalmente contra una pared de una brutal patada, dejando el techo hundido, con la marca de la bota impresa en ella. Sobre esta, logrando evadir el ataque, el enemigo se lanzó sobre él con taladro en mano, pareciendo al del encuentro con el Lambda. Por la peor razón para él de recordárselo, el titán dragónico solo enfureció aún más.

[ ¡Ah, no! ¡Nada de ataques físicos otra vez! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas idioteces!

Zeta retrocedió al momento, permitiendo que el Lota impactara su taladro contra el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se lanzó de un salto hacia él, logrando darle en un buen golpe en la cara con su taladro, incendiando al enemigo.

...

Rapture Records - Olympus Heights.

\- ¡Ahora es cuando me repongo! ¡Soy un ser inmortal y podero-! ¡Maldita sea, mi cabeza! ¡Deja de hacer eso, Ophis!

Ophis estaba deshaciéndose de una gran cantidad de Splicers que procuraban entrar al edificio con las armas. No se le hacía difícil ahora ya que se adaptó a las armas del titán, pero usar sus poderes le provocaba una terrible jaqueca momentánea. Ante estos ataques, se sostenía su cabeza y se las ingeniaba para regañarse e idolatrarse.

Los Splicers eran feos con mayúsculas. Si algo podía recordar vagamente de lo que Tenembaum le explicó que generaba el exceso de Adam era lo siguiente:

Sangrado de ojos, naríz, boca y oídos. Lo pudo asegurar en cuanto uno de ellos se acercó a una ventana y le escupió encima.

Ceguera. Algunos idiotas aparentemente lo estaban, y por eso eran más habilidosos para evadir los disparos.

Pérdida de cabello. Eso era un hecho, todos usaban pelucas o asumían su calvicie.

Alucinaciones. Eso también lo era. Zeta se lo demostró.

Desequilibrio hormonal. Eso se notaba cuando vió a varios Splicers teniendo relaciones con cadáveres o con mujeres en medio de un asedio.

Locura. Era una obviedad.

Insomnio. Eso era algo que Zeta parecía casi regularmente.

Pérdida de memoria. Puede que sea el motivo por el cual el titán no recordaba.

Paranoia. Cuando iban sigilosamente por el área, él le mostraba como muchos de ellos se la pasaban arrinconados del pánico que sentían ante cosas que no estaban.

Erupciones. Eso era evidente en todos.

Venas extremadamente delgadas.

Tumores. También evidentes.

Pérdida de dientes. Muy evidentes. No, demasiado.

Luego recordar la mayoría de consecuencias, procuró encajarle un escopetazo en la boca a uno de los invasores de la ventana con el rifle de cuatro cañones.

\- ¡Más motivos para mantenerlos fuera! ¡Ddraig! ¡Si puedes oírme, haz algo para proteger a Zeta o te haré añicos en cuanto salga de aquí...

Pisotones y chillidos. Una Big Sister andaba sobre ella en el techo.

\- Genial... ¿Nos mandaron un maldito ejército o qué?

[ _¡Vamos en camino! ¡Este maldito desgraciado está realmente enfadado con otro Big Daddy que vió y se está encargando de encararlo! ¡Manténgase bien protegidos! ¡Puede que oigan algunos derrumbes!_

\- ¡Al fin! ¡Llevo un rato gritándoles! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuan preocupada esta-?! Espera un momento, otro imbécil pisó una mina. ¡Coman esto!

De un disparo del lanzagranadas casero, que rebotó contra la boca de uno de los Splicer que salió volando, estallando en pedazos.

[ _¡¿Preocupada?! ¡Esa canción que pusieron casi le saca la cabeza a mi compañero! ¡Sea lo que sea, le destrozaba la mente!_

\- ¡La canción! ¡No, no, no! ¡Está roto! ¡No! - Declaró ella al ver el disco partido y el cartón húmedo. Al oír más enemigos, guardó todo en la dimensión de bolsillo, intentando resguardarlo a futuro.

\- ¡GRRRRAAAAA! ¡MUERANSE, YAAAAA!

Tomando el aparente bidón cargado, jaló la palanca, disparando un producto inflamable que arrasó con los Splicers de la ventana. Fue entonces que un derrumbe cayó sobre ella. La Big Sister la ignoró al caer sobre ella y se dirigió a las pequeñas, pero su bota fue sostenida por una mano que partió su pié por la fuerza. Cayó al suelo del dolor, observando el rostro enfurecido de la dragona.

\- ¡NECESITARÁS MÁS QUE ESO PARA LASTIMARME!

Al levantarse ilesa, la arrojó contra el ventanal blindado, partiéndolo en pedazos, así como la mandó a volar unos cuantos metros lejos.

\- ¡A LAS NIÑAS NO LAS TOCARÁN NINGUNO DE USTEDES! ¡NINGUNO TOCARÁ A ALGUNA DE MIS HIJAS CON SUS SUCIOS, APESTOSOS Y HORRIBLES DEDOS! ¡FIN DEL CICLO: DETERIORO AGONIZANTE!

Estiró las manos, apuntándole a todos los Splicers que entraban. Entonces, una ráfaga de poder morado surcó suavemente hacia ellos...

Caída. Cada paso que daban los deterioraba aún más. Muchos gritaban, morían y hasta se arrastraban para ir a por ella, pero ninguno llegó a tocarla.

Fue entonces que ella cayó de espaldas, mientras las niñas la arrastraban hacia su manto.

...

Olympus Heights Sewers - Olympus Heights.

Perforación de impacto. El golpe alto del taladro de Zeta dió con el rostro del Lota, rompiendo parte del cuero del traje, dejando ver una sonrisa siniestra verticalmente posicionada al lado de las dos lámparas verticales.

\- _¡Papá! ¡Papá, por favor, ven rápido! ¡Mamá está herida!_

Silencio. Las palabras en la mente de Zeta surcaron con fuerza, casi como si fuera un trance...

_¡Mamá está herida!_

La luz roja de Zeta latió con intensidad, evitando el disparo de la perforadora de su enemigo con amplia destreza, para luego agarrar su brazo y comenzar a tironearlo, arrancándoselo, generando un volcán de sangre y Adam por doquier. Los gritos de felicidad del titán enemigo no paraban de estar presentes ante esto. Sin embargo, no pudo festejar cuando Zeta lo tumbó al suelo, lanzándolé un Dragon Volt, para luego pisarlo, manteniéndolo en el suelo, para luego provocar una llamarada intensa contra del rival, que reía divertido... Pronto, esa risa comenzó a ser un grito agónico y la criatura intentó mover el pié que retenía su cuerpo contra el piso con su brazo restante para no morir.

En otro lado de la superficie, La Big Sister se acomodó y comenzó a revolcarse hacia las niñas. En eso, también chillaba solicitando ayuda.

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Transfer!

El pisotón se hizo más fuerte, provocando que se enterrara aún más en el suelo, así como también sentía los huesos de su pecho se partían, antes de claramente morir carbonizado.

La Big Sister se arrastró sobre los cadáveres, así como a lo lejos, otra más aparecía corriendo brutalmente hacia las niñas.

Zeta no le dió un homenaje a su difunto cuerpo y se acercó al mutilado miembro. Removió la manga, permitiendo ver el brazo unido al pistón. Arrancó la carne de este y miró el mecanismo.

[ ¡Compañero! ¡Apúrate!

Desmontó partes de inmediato, y comenzó a agruparlas a su taladro. Su velocidad de ensamblado y desarmado era increíble.

La Big Sister recién aparecida corría por las calles a una velocidad abismal, con el fin de tratar a las niñas de inmediato.

[ ¡Compañero! ¡No quiero apurarte! ¡Pero oigo los pasos y alaridos en la radio!

Luego de tanto acomodar y montar, finalmente la montó. La encendió y disparó al techo, siendo atraído brutalmente atraído hasta el techo de las alcantarillas. Usando su plásmido "Speed" y los bonos de sus tónicos, él logró colocarse de cabeza, acomodando las piernas para impactar el techo con fuerza.

...

Athena's Glory - Olympus Heights.

El silencio abrumaba el área en buen estado del edificio de apartamentos para millonarios de la ciudad. Entonces, una vibración comenzó a someter el suelo del edificio bellamente iluminado y cubierto de cadáveres.

Destrozo. Un terrible agujero salió del techo y un taladro salió disparado al aire, junto a su portador. Este reacomodó el arma en el aire, pero no pudo velar por asegurarse de caer en condiciones, estrellándose contra el suelo cercano a la puerta.

[ ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Vámonos, ya! ¡Ophis nos matará!

Se levantó, algo adolorido, acomodándose el hombro del dolor por el golpe. Al ponerse en frente, vió la entrada con derrumbe.

[ ¡Has los honores! ¡Adelante!

Un rugido de batalla resonó en él mientras corría hacia la entrada.

...

Rapture Records - Olympus Heights.

Ophis abrió los ojos, algo adolorida por el dolor de cabeza que tenía tras forzarse a usar su magia.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó?

Pudo ver a las niñas abrazándola desde atrás, velando protegerse con ella. Al ver al frente, notó como a lo lejos aparecía una nueva Big Sister que corría hacia el área, cerca de otra que se arrastraba hacia ellas.

\- Ddraig... Estoy rodeada... No tengo fuerzas... Pero me queda una carta para deshacerme de una de ellas antes de volver a desmayarme... ¿Dónde están?

[ _Más cerca de lo que crees..._

Alarido de batalla. A lo lejos, a su derecha, ella oyó un extraño gruñido devastador, así como repentinos destrozos cada vez más cercanos. Como una fuerza imparable a toda potencia.

\- Justo a tiempo para la fiesta... - Dijo con burla, logrando notar su propio comentario, así como su accionar ante toda la situación del día.

La Big Sister se lanzó contra ella, enfurecida, pero no pudo lograr nada al ser perforada contra una pared por un taladro conectado a una soga de alambre grueso. La invalida, que se acercaba a arrastras chilló irritada y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, pero fue detonada de una serie de varios disparos de remachadora que la dejaron al lado de su compañera, devastada.

Las supervivientes miraron el hueco de destrozos al mismo tiempo, por inercia, notando a un ser enorme entrando en el área. El guantelete rojo en su brazo izquierdo fue lo que más pudieron notar sosteniendo el arma de fuego.

[ ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! ¡Hubo problemas de cañerías y los plomeros eran inútiles... Este también.

El titán golpeó el guantelete con el pistón del taladro, resentido por el comentario.

[ ¡No me pegues! ¡Es la verdad!

Las risas de las pequeñas aplacaron el rostro afligido y agotado de Ophis, esto preocupó al titán apenas la vió. Desconectó el pistón, dejándolo en el aire con el taladro perforando a la mujer, y se acercó a la mujer rápidamente.

[ Ouroboros...

\- Llámame Ophis, Ddraig... Solo necesito descansar, no me des por muerta, lagartija.

[ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Se supone que tu eras incapaz de sufrir ataques de cualquier tipo.

\- Tengo cerebro también. No soy inmune a las cosas de esa índole... Menos a esta.

Ella abrió un pequeño portal y extrajo el cartón de presentación del disco, sorprendiendo al titán por los rostros en él. Todos notaron como se sostuvo la cabeza momentáneamente, adolorido. Sin embargo, ella tomó su mano con fuerza y se la sostuvo con firmeza, mientras su nariz sangraba.

[ ¡C-Compañero! ¡¿Qué es eso, Ophis?! ¡¿Vivías entre los humanos aquí?!

\- No. Lo recordaría claramente, Ddraig... Algo anda mal aquí y solo esa mujer puede responder nuestras preguntas. Issē, ¿Podrías alzarme y llevarme tú? No puedo moverme y no quiero serte un estorbo...

Él tomó la escopeta de cuatro cañones y el lanzagranadas usados y los enganchó en el traje de la muchacha, sorprendiéndola por dejárselas a sus manos, luego miró a las pequeñas y acarició sus cabezas.

[ Niñas, vayan a la caja de su madre. El tío les contará una historia en el camino...

\- ¿La historia de cómo peleó con el dragón blanco? - Recordó vagamente una de las niñas, puesto que ya la contaba más de un millar veces, siempre acomodando la historia para dejarlo a él como un héroe o un dragón fuerte.

[ Emm... Sí.

\- ¡Yeey!

Risa. El titán soltó un gruñido similar a una risa y alzó a la mujer mientras movía la caja a su pecho para sostener a las niñas. Estas se metieron fácilmente y se encerraron dentro, usando la radio para asegurar que estaban en condiciones.

\- Espera... Antes... Issē, aquí. Gracias por salvarnos... De verdad te lo digo... Gracias.

Ella alzó los brazos, rodeando el cuello del titán, aferrándose en un abrazo a él, sorprendiéndolo por el acto y el sonrojo y sonrisa de ella.

[ Oh... Momento romántico.

\- ¡Que romántico!/¡Quiero ver!/¡Mamá ya hizo su movimiento!

Ignorando los comentarios de las niñas, el titán comenzó a salir de los restos del edificio, rumbo al hotel que había devastado al entrar. Acostó a Ophis encima de un sofa, siendo que luchó un poco para despegarla de su cuello, para luego ir a arrastrar un vagón hecho pedazos, que bloqueaba la entrada antes, de nuevo a su lugar.

[ ¿Qué hacemos con el agujero?

\- Luego veremos qué hacer. Déjame dormir... Señor Pompas, aquí.

Ella palmeó el almohadón dónde estaba su cabeza con un sonrojo y seriedad destacables. El titán se mostró incómodo por la idea, pero la acató al oir el nombre, casi como costumbre.

Se sentó, alzando la cabeza de ella para posarla en su regazo, y se quedó allí, palmeando el agarre del sofa grueso. Ophis sonreía tranquilamente mientras las niñas salían de la caja y se aventuraban a los pisos superiores para jugar y explorar.

\- You belong to me~... Je~, je~... You belong to me, Issē~...

Por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo de Zeta recibió una descarga interna de peligro inminente, pero no de un enemigo Splicer.

Por precaución, dejó la remachadora a su lado. Luego de disparar a una lámpara, dejando el lugar a oscuras, con solo la luz verde de sus lámparas a la vista.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡FANTASMAS!

\- ¡BUUU! ¡BUUUU!

En los pisos superiores, se oía a las niñas jugar entre ellas y con las luces... Esto sería un martirio.


	9. Cuídalas bien, Ophis, y vivan felices

**Central Square Bistro - Olympus Heights.**

\- ¿Está bueno? - Consultó Ophis, en lo que ignoraba como el cadáver de un Splicer perforaba la taberna. Zeta lo notó y lo tironeó de allí, haciendo caer el cadáver en seco al piso.

Al notar que las niñas intentaban verlo, lo ocultó pésimamente en su espalda y lo arrastró hacia un rincón de un túnel derrumbado, donde movió un par de escombros, lo hizo sentarse y le derribó la pared encima, pareciendo un accidente, aunque la sangre desparramada en el suelo no dijera lo mismo.

\- ¡Delicioso~! - Gritaron las niñas a unísono, disfrutando de un sándwich que Ophis había hurtado de la cocina de un restaurante al simular ser uno de los cocineros. Había aprendido a actuar muy bien con el paso del tiempo que iba y volvía del mundo humano.

\- Aún no terminaste el tuyo, Issē... - Notó para luego ver como el titán abría una puerta con un código que descubrió de uno de las grabaciones de la zona. Al abrirla, lanzó un Dragon Volt y se metió. Tras una serie de aparentes forcejeos, se vió una torreta volar por los aires, chocando contra una pared, para luego explotar. El titán salió, inyectandose un poco de Eve, mientras le alcanzaba unas municiones de escopeta a Ophis, pero ella le prohibió ponerlas en la mesa con la mano.

\- Nada de cartuchos en la mesa, Zeta. Dame. - Declaró con gesto serio. Este se mostró incómodo por el regaño pero obedeció. Ella rozó los dedos de ambas manos, avergonzándose repentinamente.

[ ¿Ophis?

\- ¡N-N-NO PASA NADA! ¡TERMINA EL SANDWICH! - Gritó avergonzada mientras se incomodaba y tapaba su boca sutilmente con la mano que había pasado el acto.

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas que el grupo llegó a Olympus Heights. Desde entonces, todos trabajaron arduamente por lograr establecer contacto con Tenembaum nuevamente. Por razones aparentemente de Lamb, esta se había desvanecido desde que Zeta quedó aparentemente inválido.

Ahora el grupo exploraba el área, mientras esperaban el siguiente asedio de Splicers o lograban contactar con la mujer. Gracias a un mapa viejo, Zeta dedujo que habían inhibidores que suprimían los contactos con el exterior. Estaba claro que si no se iban de allí, la anciana deduciría que ellos habían muerto.

El plan era dirigirse a Hephaestus con una batiesfera y lograr contacto. Desde allí, establecer un punto en donde pudieran ascender o asegurar una batiesfera de escape. Siendo que estas casi no han de estar seguramente en el área.

Y así el almuerzo finalizó, en el que Zeta se sacó el vasco y comió junto a Ophis que lo miraba con una sonrisa desolada por notar que, al abrir la boca, el titán tenía un sistema aparentemente implantado en la garganta, que era lo que ocasionaba los gruñidos. Las niñas se suponía que estaban jugando en la cocina, pero espiaban al par, sin ser capaces de verle el rostro al titán.

Hora de irse. Con la finalidad de salir, las niñas se resguardaron en la caja de la dragona del infinito y el Big Daddy recargó su escopeta, listos para avanzar.

El viaje sería largo, por lo que debían asegurar hacer las paradas más importantes posibles.

Pasando la ya bastante usurpada tienda de música que Ophis saqueó con el fin de llevarse un sin fin de baladas de tocadiscos, el grupo llegó a Mercury Suites, el edificio de apartamentos más espectacular del área.

**Mercury Suites - Olympus Heights.**

Pasar la entrada parecida a una fallida trinchera de guerra no fue un desafío, pero los indicios de violación a mujeres y niños, así como graves insurgentes y defensores murieron y se pudrieron en el área.

\- Esto es un desastre...

[ Tú lo has dicho...

Con la llegada al primer piso, todos notaron como un aparente Splicer rondaba el área, pero Zeta detuvo el intento se Ophis para asesinarlo.

[ ¿Estás seguro? Ese Eta puede ser peligroso.

Al oír las voces, el sujeto se dió la vuelta, observando al titán con ojos como de caracol. Con solo esa presencia en su vista, el parásito se abalanzó hacia el grupo, pero Ophis lo desintegró antes de alcanzar el brazo del titán. Este no hizo ningún gesto, reconociendo su lentitud para defenderse.

[ Eso fue... No diré nada.

Fue entonces que entraron a una de las tantas habitaciones, sorprendiéndose por ver que la placa en la puerta decía Suchong.

Al entrar, notaron que había un área extensa, posiblemente abarcando varios departamentos. Fue cuando notaron una extraña maquina denotándose en el área. Se veía descompuesta y en auténtico deterioro.

\- ¿Issē?

[ ¿Compañero? ¿Estás bien?

El titán era el que mostraba una conducta aparentemente extraña. Caminaba por los costados, como si notara algo en un único punto. Ophis intentó tocarlo, para despertarlo de su extraño comportamiento, pero fue detenida por la sorpresa al verlo acomodar las manos como si luchara por abrir algo... Entonces, la sorpresa la acogió completamente cuando vió como algo extraordinario se formaba en el área, hasta que acogió todo el departamento.

El brillo cegador abrumó a la dragona. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, su sorpresa se hizo notoria al notar que el lugar estaba como nuevo, pero distintos ondulados en las esquinas le demostraban que si no era una ilusión, algo más ocurría.

Al bajar la vista después de tantas vueltas observando, ella observó como un hombre estaba sentado a espaldas de ellos. Aparentemente, iba a emitir una grabación. Se rascaba la calva con sus manos enguantadas, cubiertas de sangre ajena.

\- Observación 30# sobre fenómenos desconocidos, ahora llamados "lágrimas" por tonto Fink. Mujer joven vaga por ellas y se ven faros. Fink y observadores no servir para descubrir quién es y qué es todo eso. Suchong querer entrar allí y verlas, pero la mujer desaparecer y no permitir... Algún día, un error cometer y Suchong actuar.

La grabación se terminó y este se mostró frustrado. Al intentar voltear, un revólver repentinamente detuvo su andar al notar el frío cañón en su nuca. Ophis reaccionó por instinto, procurando que este no volteara. Luego hizo un gesto al titán de que no se moviera, pero este notaba que los pliegues de la imágen que se creó se podían cerrar.

\- Grita, y lo que pasará contigo será nada agradable... - La voz de Ophis resonó el área, imposibilitándole siquiera intentar verlos.

[ Ophis, ese tipo está muerto. Esto es un viaje en el tiempo... No entiendo que ocurre. - Susurró el guantelete como pudo.

\- ¿Cómo entrar? Seguridad no falla aún. Sullivan no permitir que Splicers pasen...

\- No te importa, no somos Splicers. Colabora y no morirás... Dime, ¿Tú eres Suchong?

\- Depende de quién preguntar...

\- No trabajo para Fontaine, ni Ryan. Solo quiero respuestas. Bailas al son de mi polca y nos iremos.

El titán la miró con intriga por el comentario.

[ ¿Desde cuándo oyes polca?

\- Ir a Praga por comida se me hizo hábito al ver a la gente bailarla. Tengo varios vinilos. - Contestó con suma cautela y suavidad.

[ Vaya, eso me tomó desprevenido...

\- En fin... Quiero información. Y de paso, danos algo útil.

\- ¿Qué querer salvaje como tú de Suchong?

\- ¿Qué tienes en esos cajones?

\- Mapas y datos de proyectos. Copias.

\- Bien... Déjalos en el suelo. Ahora, quiero que me digas, ¿Qué sabes de los Big Daddys?

\- Suchong experimenta. Nada salió bien. Fink robar información. Querer recuperar logros, por lo que robar datos.

\- ¿Esos documentos robaste?

\- Suchong quiere avance a toda costa.

\- Ya lo creo, maldito chino impertinente...

Tomó los papeles en sus manos y abrió la caja donde estaban las niñas, en donde, obedientes y silenciosas, tomaron los documentos y se encerraron.

\- Buen baile... Te salvaste de mí, chino.

Fue entonces cuando ella notó como el titán hacía gestos como de cerrar algo, aplicando una fuerza abrasiva.

\- ¡Suchong no ser chino, muj... er?

Detrás de él no había nadie, pero la prueba de que alguien estuvo fue que ese alguien olvidó una pequeña cosa... Un cartucho de escopeta y el viento abrasivo a su espalda al voltear.

...

Fuerza abismal. Repentinamente, el área volvió a ser horrible y lamentable. Todo a su alrededor estaba devastado como cuando llegaron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Issē! ¡Issē, mírame! ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?! ¡Ese hombre estaba muerto! ¡Hace uno o dos meses carbonizamos su cuerpo!

[ Viajes en el tiempo. Eso no es un plásmido... ¡Ophis! ¡Ophis, cálmate! ¡Escucha! ¡Mi compañero no sabe nada, ya que no tiene idea en absoluto de que fue lo que ocurrió! ¡Simplemente lo sintió e hizo!

Ella miró al titán, mientras que este se hallaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Fue cuando se removió el casco, que ella notó que su nariz sangraba abundantemente mientras que su expresión mostraba tristeza y dolor. No podía negar que le partía el alma verlo así.

\- Tranquilo, Iss-. Zeta. Tranquilo. Respira. No llores, por favor. Déjame limpiarte...

Ella removió un mantel que había tomado de Italia y lo usó para limpiarle la naríz y las lágrimas sobresaltantes de los ojos, sin tocar el líquido que caía de estos al saber su utilidad. Al colocarle el casco, finalmente lo abrazó.

\- Niñas...

Las pequeñas abrieron la caja y se mostraron. Una demostró tener los documentos a necesitar. Al cederselos al gigante, se volvieron a esconder. Él se los dió a Ophis, mientras intentaba levantarse por su cuenta.

\- ¿Plásmidos bebibles? ¿Armaduras tónicas? ¿Qué son estás cosas? Oh. Tenemos un mapa de este edificio. Podemos seguir explorando y encontraremos a varias personas importantes que vivieron aquí... Bien, las batiesferas están a pocos metros. Procuremos poder usarlas o deberemos tratar de hacer algo por las niñas. - Decía ella mientras iba leyendo los documentos del chino, en lo que le daba lo inútil al titán, que leía atentamente estos.

[ Vigors: Sistema de plásmidos ingeribles a travez de "sales" (Conversión de Eve en un método bebible receptando ahora el estómago el sistema, en vez de inyectarlo). Esto para aquellos que ya eran adictos... Los gear, aparentemente, tenían un sistema tónico en los atuendos que uno se ponía. Parece que otorgaba ciertos beneficios útiles sin necesidad de recombinar al usuario... Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Si estos sistemas existen, ¿Dónde están? Además, ¿Por qué no generaron todo lo que conlleva con la gente? Las hubieran tenido dependientes de ellos en todo momento sin necesidad de la adicción genética. Hubieran manteniendo este imperio sin problemas.

\- Quizás falló. ¿Los documentos dicen el año de emisión o algo? Los mapas no tienen nada de eso.

[ En absoluto. Parece que al chino le gustaba trabajar sin la noción del tiempo.

\- Maldición... Vámonos.

Al salir, se dirigieron a la habitación de un artista ampliamente reconocido... Sander Cohen.

El lugar era algo tétrico. El hombre amaba las máscaras, y quizás fue el causante de que muchas de ellas fueran las que portaban los Splicers.

Aparentemente, el hombre fue un adicto a la necrofilia, ya que muchos cadáveres resaltaban amplias poses e interacciones sexuales. Luego estaban los cárteles del álbum de vinilo de "Ryan's Songbird", un álbum que reclamaba a Ryan y a Cohen el corromper la libertad de la gente en el lugar. El resultado de esto: La violación y asesinato de la mujer en su propio departamento.

El segundo piso, la habitación de Fontaine, tenía clave, pero una patada del gigante replanteó si había clave que pudiera contra eso...

_"Alarma de seguridad: 1:00"_

[¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No tengo idea, pero él si sabe...

Zeta tomó sus armas y se arrinconó en la puerta, dejando pasar a la mujer, y preparándose para lo que venía.

Torretas voladoras. Ophis se sorprendió al ver a las máquinas volando y arremetiendo contra el Big Daddy que arrasaba con ellas con disparos.

Al terminar el tiempo, el titán entró, inyectándose un botiquín, y se sentó en la cama del balcón, adolorido y acomodando sus armas para estar preparado. Ophis notó esto y pensó que sería buena idea acercarse, pero se decidió por explorar.

Se encontró un pequeño jardín Zen en la entrada, así como con una cocina impecable y vacía. Luego un lujoso comedor lleno de papeles de su contrabando, su venta de pescados y edificios a su control. Obviamente, también habían de sus ataques con sus colaboradores.

Fue cuando llegó a una sala extraña con una puerta cerrada. Al notar que podía hackearla por el sistema casi desmoronado, se decidió por molestar a su compañero.

Dormido. Él se había quedado dormido en la cama que tenía buen sistema de peso aparentemente. Ante esto, ella se mostró avergonzada del pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza.

Ignorando sus ideas, se acercó a él y le sacó el sistema de hackeo. Este se notaba ampliamente agotado, por lo que se decidió por liberar a las niñas.

\- Cuíden de él. Yo estaré ocupada.

Levantó la enorme puerta y la acomodó como si simulara estar en condiciones. Luego se acercó a la cama, notando que las niñas dormían rodeándolo, así como sobre él. Sonrió suavemente y siguió con lo que debía.

Pensó en las enseñanzas del gigante para usar el aparato y replicó sus actos. Al disparar, la sonda cayó de inmediato sin más. Eso quería decir que se había hackeado automáticamente.

Fue cuando se abrió que sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa ante lo que había en el interior.

\- Vaya, vaya... Esto es perfecto.

Miró al gigante nuevamente y se acercó al grupo con algo de cansancio. Toda la travesía la había acostumbrado a dormir de vez en cuando y la adaptó a ser como todos los residentes del lugar.

Las niñas notaron su presencia y le hicieron espacio, permitiendo que ella entrara a arrastras, pasando sus manos por el abdomen del metálico ser y finalmente abrazándolo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos caían del cansancio y la calma que sentía. Entonces notó como la mano izquierda del gigante, cubierta por el guantelete, le devolvía el abrazo.

Gracias al casco, ninguna de ellas notaba que él estaba despierto, mirando el techo con angustia y preocupación.

...

2 días. El par se instaló en la habitación de Fontaine, esperando el segundo batallón de Splicers que vendrían a enfrentarlos en la sección de la ciudad.

En ese tiempo, el grupo descansó de la travesía y buscaba una manera de lograr entender que fue lo que había ocurrido antes con Suchong. Sin embargo, no lograron nada. Luego dieron énfasis en los descubrimientos de la mujer.

[ ¿Una armería?

\- Se ve así. Está llena de plásmidos, tónicos y armas. Es una auténtica bóveda.

Al entrar, el trío notó que el lugar ocupaba el resto del piso fácilmente. Siendo que todo el área estaba llena de plásmidos que el titán ya tenía, pero uno llamó su atención.

_"Consistencia: Negro. Nombre: Gravity Well"_

Él acomodó el plásmido en la aguja y lo inyectó en la rejilla de aplicación. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo respondió rápidamente ante el plásmido, pero el guantelete hizo otra cosa al momento en que una esfera negra se materializó en su mano

[ ¡Boosted Gravity Well! ¡Black Hole! Hmm... Al lanzar la esfera, el plásmido provocará un agujero atractivo que, al explotar, bañará en ácido al receptor sobreviviente. Letal.

Luego tomó otro que notó ser nuevi, sorprendiéndose por cuál era.

_"Consistencia: Rojo. Nombre: Teleportation"_

No dudó en inyectarlo, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su desesperación por tenerlo. Fue cuando notaron que la recepción fue exitosa y algo ocurrió.

[ ¡Boosted Teleportation! ¡Ophis dance!

Inmediatamente, él no dudó en usarlo, sorprendiéndola porque el gigante fue abrazado por un aura roja, hasta desvanecerse.

\- ¿Zeta? ¡¿Zeta?! ¡Issē! ¿Dónde se fue?

[ _Créeme si te lo digo, Ophis... Pero esto es increíble. Sal al balcón, querrás saludarnos. _\- Comunicó Ddraig desde la radio, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Dónde...?

Al salir corriendo, fue a ver desde el balcón, notando a cierto pedazo de hojalata gigante mirándola desde abajo. Este la saludaba con la mano, sorprendiéndola. Volvió a brillar, notándolo desaparecer.

[ Debo admitir que ahora es más rápido de lo que debería...

Al voltear, notó al titán detrás de ella. Ella sonrió, ya que ahora él parecía mucho más a ella.

\- Sigamos viendo que hay de utilidad aquí...

...

_"Atención, familia. Los parásitos se hallan en Mercury Suites. No los dejen escapar"_

Y así se intentará... Ophis y el grupo corrían escaleras abajo, destrozando a varios Splicers que vinieron a detenerlos.

Ophis tenía problemas con una ballesta, pero el titán no esperó a que recibiera un disparo y la tomó en brazos, lanzándose del segundo piso. Al caer al suelo, el impacto estruendoso hizo que el suelo se partiera a pedazos, así como la construcción débil comenzara a colapsar.

Huir no era opción, era prioridad.

Vagar por las calles los obligó a buscar la batiesfera cerca de la estación. Al lograr entrar al lugar, el titán cerró las compuertas con su excepcional fuerza mientras que Ophis lanzaba las enormes batiesferas descompuestas a cualquier parte.

[ ¡No quiero apresurarte, Ophis, pero ya tienen un soldador! ¡Dános los explosivos!

\- ¡Pues perdona por ser tan nueva en la ciudad para lograr ver algo en buen estado! ¡Aquí!

Acomodó la enorme esfera en condiciones en una especie de cabina parecida a un pistón y liberó a las niñas. Le otorgó a Zeta, quien tomó su hombro y le apuntó a que entrara. Ella asintió luego de entregar el insano arsenal que robó del almacén de Fontaine, siendo que se había guardado en sus agujeros un sin fin de armás, municiones, plásmidos, tónicos, Adam e Eve por las dudas. Notó en la desesperación que el titán estiraba el brazo, marcando la ubicación de "Hephaestus" con una palanca. Corrió hacía la entrada, depositando una red de explosivos en todas partes y volvió con detonador en mano.

Ella esperaba que él entrara con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se sorprendió al verlo detenrse enfrente, con el detonador en alto.

Todo fue tan lento, que ella solo pudo ver como dos muris fueron detonados repentinamente. Entre el mareo y despiste, Zeta cerró la batiesfera, encerrando a las niñas y a ellas dentro.

\- ¡¿Zeta?! ¡ZETA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?! - Gritó sorprendida, notando a las niñas llorar y comenzar a golpear el cristal con sus manitas, entiendo lo que ocurría.

[ _El peso no puede nivelarse si mi compañero va con ustedes, Ophis. Debes entender que ahora, este siempre fue el plan de mi compañero... Vayan a Hephaestus, mi compañero les dará tiempo para poder pasar el océano sin ser destruidas o atacadas. Estaremos bien..._

\- ¡Noo! ¡Me niego a dejarlo solo! ¡No puedo dejarlo ir! ¡Él me pertenece! ¡Él va a estar conmigo!

Lágrimas. La mujer se arrodilló, asumiendo la obviedad de las palabras del guantelete. Ella podría teletransportarse con él y forzarlo a obedecerle, pero el accionar reciente le demostró que un movimiento ridículo podría desalinear a la esfera. El peso no aguantaría al titán, y ella no podría tolerar avanzar sin él...

[ Mi compañero quiere decirte algo Ophis... Él... Él... Les desea un buen viaje. Quiere que vivan, conozcan el amor... Q-Quiere que... Que vivan una vida mejor... Ophis, cui-idal... as...

Ophis solo lloraba. El comunicador había sido interrumpido con severidad, y lo único que se podía oír entre los lloriqueos y aparentes contracciones de garganta de Ddraig, era una despedida bajo el fuego de intensas explosiones.

Fue cuando alzaron el rostro, que pudieron ver ante sus ojos la detonación de la estación completamente, que derribó los edificios de todo Olympus Heights y Apollo Square con ello.

\- ¡IIIISSĒĒĒĒĒĒĒ! - Fue el único grito que se oyó en el fondo y silencioso océano a vísperas de cumplirse un año de aventuras junto al titán de acero.


	10. Despertar

Silencio. Entre las lágrimas, el shock y el cansancio, Ophis y las niñas quedaron dormidas en el viaje de la batiesfera hacia el distrito enérgico de Hephaestus tras el incidente.

La electricidad se generaba gracias a la energía geotérmica del calor emitido por los volcanes submarinos del área. El sistema era automático y nadie nunca llegó a hasta aquí por el sistema defensivo de Ryan. Sin embargo, ahí se acercaba la única batiesfera del área que iba lenta y tambaleante hacia allí.

**Rapture Metro Station - Hephaestus.**

Y así como no lo notaron, el viaje finalmente conllevó con la llegada de Ophis y las niñas a la estación del lugar. La esfera se elevó lentamente hasta llegar a la terminal, mientras que la radio onda de la dragona, la que generaba estática hasta la fecha, comenzaba a sintonizar exitosamente una frecuencia.

-_ ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Zeta! ¡__Ophis__! ¡Respondan, por favor!_

Una de las pequeñas despertó al sentir la puerta de vidrio abrirse ante el corredizo arrastre contra su rostro. Al levantarse, notó el área intimidante. Entre el horror y los cadáveres que se veían desplegados en el suelo metálico, la pequeña procuró despertar a la dragona con preocupación.

\- _¡Repito! ¡Zeta! ¡__Ophis__! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!_

Ojos pesados. La mujer despertó con los ojos completamente rojos de las lágrimas que derramó. Al sentarse del suelo de la batiesfera, notó que las pequeñas habían dormido en los asientos. Fijó la vista al frente, notando a la escena frente a ella. Acarició a la niña y la abrazó, más que nada por necesidad propia.

\- _¡Por favor! ¡Si hay alguien allí, respóndame!_

\- Anciana... Eh, ah... S-Soy Ophis... ¿Me oyes? - Dijo con voz entrecortada por el reciente despertar y el cansancio sostenido al tocar el comunicador que estaba en su traje.

\- _¡Gracias al cielo! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió?! ¡Llevo varías semanas intentando contactarlos!_

\- Y-Yo... E-Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando contactarnos?

\- _Seis__ semanas._

\- Seis semanas... En dos perdimos la conexión y cuatro llevamos sobreviviendo en Olympus Heights... No, tres y cinco días. Llevamos dos días ahí dentro.

\- _¿Dentro? ¿De qué hablas, __Ophis__? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Zeta?_

Sorpresa. Ante la duda, ella se abrumó y sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de lágrimas por los recuerdos.

\- T-Tenembaum... Issē... Él nos sacó de Olympus con un precio...

\- _Oh, no... O-__Ophis__. ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Cómo están las niñas? ¿Cómo estás tú?_

\- ¿E-Eh? D-Déjame ver...

Ella se limpió los ojos y removió un mapa de la caja donde transportaba a las noñas, notando que el lugar de Hephaestus estaba marcado en el pistón de viaje la batiesfera y que este lugar parecía ser la estación de acceso.

\- He-Hephaestus... Los mapas de Suchong si que son un logro. Las niñas están cansadas. Iré por comida y agua en un momento... Y yo estoy mal, muy mal... Nunca pude estar peor de lo que estoy al ser inmortal.

\- _Lo lamen-._

\- No... No lo hagas... No manches su sacrificio así. He pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, Tenembaum. Él era un buen amigo... Él no lo merecía... ¿Hay una forma de saber si puedo encontrar su, bueno, su...?

\- _Entiendo. Trataré de contactarme contigo cuando pueda para decirte si puedo hallarlo. __Activaré__ el sistema de rastreo que le puse de inmediato._

\- Gracias... Muchas gracias... Quisiera estar sola en este momento.

\- _No, __Ophis__. Gracias a ti por seguir adelante por las niñas...__ Te llamaré cuando tenga información._

...

Ir y volver. Las niñas comieron, bebieron y lloraron cuando Ophis volvió. La memoria de Zeta fue honrada con un muñeco que una de las niñas había creado con distintos materiales, que disponía tener para si misma al lograr salir de la ciudad, pero ahora sostenía la dragona por todas con el fin de recordar al único que velaba por ellas antes del incidente.

Ahora había dispuesto la caja y a las niñas en condiciones para seguir adelante. Ophis se levantó tras identificar con éxito que sus poderes y su rendimiento estaban plenos nuevamente.

\- Por Issē... Por su memoria, vamos a sobrevivir.

Ophis avanzó inmediatamente con la escopeta de cuatro cañones en manos. Sus poderes podrían repeler a toda amenaza, pero temía sufrir algún desmayo si volvía a pasar lo que pasó en Olympus Heights.

El sonido de la radio siendo interferida la sorprendieron gratamente.

\- _Así que... Una superviviente._

Ella no dudó en responder, con su escopeta en alto por si las dudas y su magia preparada para protegerla.

\- ¿Quién habla? Tú no eres Tenembaum.

\- _Oh, seguramente la mente, historia y visión que se te fue impuesta ya no existen, pero descuida, si te entregas a ti y a las niñas que tienes secuestradas se te devolverá todo, mi niña._

\- He dicho... Que... ¿Quién habla?

\- _Sofia __Lamb__ al habla, pequeña. Tranquila. Solo somos tú y yo..._

\- ... Y miles de Splicers listos para sacarme lo poco que tengo en cuanto des la orden.

\- _Bueno... __Tenembaum_ _está en la radio si gusta participar de nuestras conversaciones, pero yo sola estoy ahora mismo... A no ser que tu amiguito de metal vuelva de la muerte y..._

\- ¡VUELVE A NOMBRARLO ASÍ Y TE DESTROZARÉ, MALNACIDA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡DESTRUIRÉ ESTE ESTÚPIDO LUGAR, PEDAZO A PEDAZO!

La ira de Ophis fue lo que más rebosó en la notoriedad ante la mención pobre del titán que hizo todo por ella.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No te enojes... La respuesta inicial ya deja constancia de algo... Pero la próxima hará un replanteo... Acaben con ella y recuperen a las niñas. _\- Finalizó con cierto odio en su voz.

Alarma. La central repentinamente se iluminó de intermitentes luces rojas y las compuertas se comenzaron a cerrar velozmente. Ophis sabía que esta era una trampa, y no se quedaría a esperar el desenlace.

La pobre puerta que se encontró en su camino se abrió de un muy fuerte jalón ascendiente que permitió a la enfurecida dragona volar fácilmente por el área en búsqueda de una salida de esta planta.

Pasar los túneles no fue reto al volar fácilmente. Observando por todas partes, podría notar los volcanes activos que había en la zona. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para admirar dicho paisaje peligro, ya que al llegar al siguiente sector, el horror de ver tantos caminos y lugares la tomó desprevenida.

**Central Control - Hephaestus.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, movió todo con su magia para tapar la entrada. Inclusive arrancó partes de la maquinaria instalada para tapar dicho lugar, a sabiendas de que no sería muy útil para siempre, pero le daría tiempo.

Pasar por rincones demolidos, desoladores paisajes de suicidios y asesinatos sin compasión, y horripilante campos de magma que se movilizaban por ductos transparentes llevaron a una sala de máquinas que parecía ser una cueva. El lugar se ve prometedor para ganar tiempo preparando trampas.

Acatando enseñanzas visuales de Zeta, preparó los lanzagranadas y comenzó a disparar minas terrestres, dejando en evidencia la ventaja que tendría si venían a la sala al estar ubicadas en sectores discretos y poco visibles. Recargó la ametralladora de cargador cilíndrico y cambió el cargador del cañón de bidones con napalm. Mientras retrocedía, disparó lianas electrificadas por todas partes con la ballesta y el arpón. Hecho esto, finalmente se retiró hacia la sala de enfrente.

**Sala de trofeos - Hephaestus.**

El horror golpea a Ophis que mantiene su desprecio hacia este lugar evidente en su rostro al ver el sin fin de cadáveres colgados en paredes rodeando una habitación principal. El tiempo había pasado sobre ellos, por la evidente cantidad de hongos marinos y descomposición.

La puerta está sellada, pero no es reto para ella, que con un desliz de su mano, la hace añicos.

**Sala de seguridad - Hephaestus.**

Al entrar a la sala, nota que es pequeña y la notoriedad es baja. Habían mesas con notable material de tortura oxidado y tres habitaciones que eran celdas para prisioneros. Era más que suficiente para poder relajarse y descansar ante estas circunstancias.

\- Niñas, no salgan por ninguna cosa... ¿Todas se encuentran bien?

Las mencionadas asintieron, confirmando a la muchacha sus dudas. Ella estaba tan preocupada que, independientemente del estado de las niñas, comenzó a contarlas. Al confirmar los siete pares, suspiró profundamente.

\- Odio este lugar... Cuando salgamos de aquí, lo hundiré a pedazos... Pieza por pieza.

Explosiones. Aparentemente, los enemigos estaban muy cerca. Ophis no tuvo alternativa que levantarse y seguir avanzando hasta poder escapar de la situación, intentando no conforntarlos directamente.

**Sala de trabajo - Hephaestus.**

Ahora que estaban dentro de la plataforma de las instalaciones, Ophis tenía plena capacidad para llegar a la oficina de Andrew Ryan, llamar una batiesfera y buscar largarse del lugar.

El área en el que se encontraba la sorprendió repentinamente, notando como una aparente investigación, ya deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, denotaba el trabajo sobre cierto sujeto de pruebas... Pero lo más importante para ella, era el estudio y elaboración de Big Baddys que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

Habían papeles de expansión de la ciudad. Un notable plan de reparación. Rapto y lavado de cerebro de Little Sistema. Desarrollo de Big Sistema... Fue cuando removió varios papeles que vió una lista exclusiva de los sujetos que se volvieron Big Baddys o formaron parte del proyecto.

En el listado, un nombre sobresalió del resto...

\- Hyōdō Issē. 28 años. Parásito traidor. Pena de muerte.

Los dedos de Ophis acariciaron la pequeña fotografía que veía de un demacrado japonés con rastros evidentes de claro malestar y tristeza.

\- Ellos...

El rostro demacrado del Big Daddy apareció en su mente.

\- Ellos...

Alzó la vista, notando que la mesa de al lado tenía una foto enorme con una serie de garabatos en rojo que decían una sola cosa.

"SOFIA LAMB: PARÁSITO".

\- _Ellos..._

La imagen del Big Daddy volvió a aparecer. Sin embargo, ahora tenía de la mano a varias Little Sisters caminando pacíficamente.

\- _¡Ellos sentirán su dolor! ¡Los haré pagar! ¡A TODOS!_

Ophis razonó en su cólera y decidió guardar todos los papeles que habían, en un desesperado acto por juntar información y también poder encarar a Sofía Lamb y a Tennembaum con respecto a la verdad de Issē. Tras esto, no tardó más y avanzó hacia la oficina. Era momento de dar por terminado todo esto...

**Oficina de Andrew Ryan - Hephaestus.**

Desolador. El área se hallaba repleta de sangre y balas. La puerta que había derrumbado ya dejaba en evidencia que está habitación con notable olor a pudredumbre no había sido visitada en años.

Tras avanzar unos pasos, un cadáver sorprendió su camino. Este tenía varias partes de un palo de golf oxidado en su cráneo, notablemente incrustadas con violencia incesante.

Lo ignoró completamente, avanzando hacia un terminal de control. No sabía cómo manipularlo en absoluto, pero si sabía que uno de los botones con la forma de una batiesfera la llamaba a la sala.

Al oprimir efectivamente dicho botón, una vieja biblioteca se movió rápidamente, permitiendo que ella notara el vehículo listo para abordarse.

~ Es hora de irnos... Cumpliré mi promesa, Issē. Defenderé a ellas...

En el fondo del mar, bajo los escombros de Olympus Heights, una mano enguantada se notaba deslumbrada por fuera, inmóvil.

~ A cambio, te pido que me guíes en el más allá... - Mencionaba mientras cerraba la batiesfera

Movimiento. Los escombros comenzaron a moverse lentamente, mientras algo por debajo de estas comenzaba a moverse con severidad.

~ Se que tu alma está allí. La recuperaré. Y así tú seguirás perteneciéndome para toda la eternidad... - Declaró mientras marcaba el siguiente punto de encuentro como la torre de Fontaine Futuristics, siguiendo el plan de Issē.

Un brillo rojo comenzó a brotar por sobre estas, mientras la mano enguantada apretaba el puño con fuerza.

~ Por favor, Issē. Acompáñame... No nos dejes solas... - Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus palmas y frente contra el vidrio, llorando solemnemente

Explosión. Los escombros se levantaron repentinamente mientras, parado sobre un sin fin de cadáveres, el brillo rojo envuelto en irá de las lámparas de un Big Daddy se encendía brutalmente así como el brillo verde de su guantelete izquierdo respondía ante sus sentimientos.

~ Renace... Aquí te esperamos. - Suplicó mientras se ubicaba para descansar en el asiento, completamente triste. Había comenzado a dormir gracias al titán... Y ahora que no estaba, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo más de la cuenta...

Si algo podía decir es que en sus sueños, ambos se veían juntos todo el tiempo... Y era algo que ella recién empezaba a notar.

**_Jó__, __jó__, __jó__. Hola, vengo a dejar capítulos._**

**_Ya, en serio. Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal todo? La cuarentona está de muy buenas para los antisociales como yo._**

**_¿Qué decirles? Disfruté hacer este capítulo. Pude desenvolver a Ophis un poco más y pudimos ignorar el cadáver de Andrew Ryan otra vez (xd)_**

**_Pero eso no es lo importante, ¡¿Les gusta la historia?! ¡¿Tienen alguna idea que les interese poner en práctica?! ¡¿Se dan una idea de lo que viene?! Si es así, no olviden de poner sus comentarios al respecto. Aquí estoy para leerlos como ustedes me leen a mí._**

**_Muchas gracias por la espera y nada, hasta la próxima. Cuídense mucho, gente._**


End file.
